


Love That Flourished at a Time of Hate

by abbytheatre08



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Lifes, Based off Aida (Musical), Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbytheatre08/pseuds/abbytheatre08
Summary: An Aida (Musical) RetellingAfter Rey and Kylo touch on Ahch-To they see visions of another life they shared.





	1. Every Story is a Love Story

Every story is a love story. It may not be romantic. It may not even be between to people. Some love stories are simple. Some are quite complex. Some love stories show love between people immediately and then goes to show their struggles. Others show how two souls fell in love. Some love stories are unfinished stories. Some are retold stories. Some love stories begin with war. Some lovers in love stories are the same as people from other stories. Just without awareness.  
***  
A starship hangs high above the desert planet of Jakku. A name which has sounded familiar to the ears of Kylo Ren. Too familiar for it to be a condicndice. There was something about the name of the desert planet that struck him. When he realized that the map to Luke Skywalker was on the planet of Jakku, the feeling of familiarity got stronger. Like the names were supposed to fit together in some way. 

Right now he had to find the map, a escaped prisoner and the traitor who helped him escape.

A small ship flew out of the atmosphere on Jakku. Kylo cast it aside as a just a ship leaving the planet. Off go somewhere else. Some place better than a desert world. 

“Sir.” 

Kylo turned to a lieutenant on the ship. Lieutenant Mitaka. “Yes.” Kylo said. The dark mask he wore changed his voice. It didn’t sound human when he talked through the mask. It wasn’t natural. It was mechanical. 

“Sir, we were unable to acquire the droid on Jakku.” Lieutenant Mitaka reported. Kylo turned his head to the Lieutenant. While no one could see it he raised his eyebrows under the mask. “It escaped capture aboard a stolen Corellian YT model freighter.” 

Kylo fully turned to Lieutenant Mitaka. “The droid...Stole a freighter?”

“Not exactly. FN-2187-” Kylo didn’t listen to what he said next. He was already tearing apart the wall behind him. 

Kylo abruptly turned around. “Anything else?”

“They had help. From a girl.” 

“What girl?”  
***  
The girl, Rey. Stops. Unable to move. She tries to move. Kylo Ren is approaching her. Holding his crackling lightsaber. “So you’re the girl I heard so much about.” Rey tried to keep herself calm. “The droid.” Kylo began. He held the lightsaber closer to her. “Where is it.” Kylo holds his hand to her. Rey feels a pain going through her head. “You’ve seen the map.” 

A stormtrooper runs into view. “Sir, resistance fighters.” 

Kylo looks at the girl. Something about her. He chased her through the forest for a reason. Looking at her closely he once again gets scene of familiarity. “Pull the division out. Forget the droid. We have what we need.” Kylo waved his hand. Rey passes out. Kylo catches her and carries her back to his ship.  
***  
Rey was strapped to a table when she woke up. Rey picked her head up and looked around. Kylo Ren was kneeling in front of her. “Where am I?” 

Rey sounded scared. Kylo felt a need to make her feel safe. Even though she was a prisoner. “You’re my guest.” 

“Where are the others.” 

Kylo rolls his eyes under the mask. “You mean the murders, traitors and thieves you call friends. You’ll be relieved to hear that I have no idea.” Rey stared at him with dark look. “You still want to kill me.” 

“That’s what happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask.” 

Rey didn’t expect what Kylo was going to do next. Kylo stood up. As he did he removed his mask. 

Rey tried not to gasp. She didn’t expect a human under the mask. Much less a handsome man. One who looked strangely familiar. 

“Tell about the droid.” 

Rey couldn’t help but start chattering. “He’s a BB unit with a and a thermal hyperscan vindicator-”

“He’s carrying a piece of a map. We have the rest we recovered from archives. Somehow the droid showed you, a scavenger the last piece.” Kylo observed Rey’s expression of fear and curiosity. “You know I can take what I want.” Kylo held his hand to Rey’s head. He draw closer to Rey. Rey could feel him breathing on her neck. It calmed her as he went through her thoughts. “You’re so lonely...So afraid to leave.” His voice was almost soft. And to Rey it was familiar. That didn’t stop Rey from wanting to shove him out of her mind. “At night desperate to sleep...you imagine an ocean. I see it. I see the island.” Kylo scowls at the next thought. “And Han Solo, you feel like he’s the father you never had. He would have disappointed you.” 

“Get out of my head.” Rey finally said. Kylo moved closer to her. 

“I know you’ve seen the map. Now you’ll give it to me.” Kylo tried to look for the map. Instead of pain of Rey resistaning they both felt something else. Something stirring inside the both of them. Almost like they recognized something in each other. Rey seems frightened of it. “Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.” 

Rey forces herself into Kylo’s head. “You’re afraid. That you will never be as strong as Darth Vader.”  
***  
Rey is on Ahch-To. The sun hits her eyes as she sleeps. Rey stirs and sits up on her bed. Something is off. Rey looks in front of her. Kylo is here. He wasn’t there when she was asleep. Rey reached for her gun. Rey fired it at Kylo. It should have killed him. But it didn’t. Kylo just flinched. Rey couldn’t understand. She darted out of the hut. When Rey turned back to the hut Kylo was there watching. 

Kylo lifted his hand to Rey. “You will bring Luke Skywalker to me.” 

Rey didn’t do anything. She thought about trying to shoot him again. “You’re not doing this the effort would kill you.” Rey still stood her ground confused about everything that was happening. “Can you see my surroundings.” 

“You’re going to pay for what you did.” 

“I can’t see yours. Just you.” Kylo looked around. Then straight at Rey. “This is something else.” Without any real warning Kylo disappeared from Rey’s view.  
***  
Rey held out her hand to the rain. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. So much water just falling from the sky. She stood under the Millenium Falcon feeling content and safe. 

Then there was a shift in the force.

Rey blinked. Kylo was staring at her. “Murderous snake!” Rey shouted at him. Kylo stepped closer. “You aren’t really here. You can’t touch me.” Rey had a snarky tone. “I’m safe.” 

“For someone who’s safe you’re awfully afraid.”

Rey stepped back. She had a bit of fear in her. Not as much as Kylo would have liked to believe she had. “You’re too late. You lost I found Skywalker.” Rey flunted. 

“How’s that going?” It was like he knew how stubborn Luke was being. “Has he told what happened. The night I destroyed the temple did he tell you why?”

“I know everything I need to know about you.” 

“You do.” Kylo looked right into Rey’s eyes. She stared back. Another thing about the other that seemed too familiar. “Ah, you do. You have that look in your eyes. From the forest when you called me a monster.” 

“You are a monster.” Rey retorted. 

“Yes I am.” Rey stepped back when he said that. He seemed hurt when he said that. She could tell that he believed that he was a monster. Then he was gone. So suddenly again like the last time.  
***  
Rey was tired of waiting around. She was ready to leave. Something changed again in the force. “I’d rather not do this now.” 

“Yeah, me too.” 

Rey rolled her eyes and turned to face Kylo. Rey was going to say something. But she stopped. Kylo wasn’t wearing a shirt. He was strong and attractive. Like everything else she noticed about him it was oddly familiar. But it was also a comforting kind of familiar. “Why did you hate your father.” Rey finally breathed out. “You had a father who loved you.”

“I didn’t hate him.” Rey looked up at Kylo. She forced herself to stare at his face. In his eyes. 

“Then why?” 

“Why what?” Rey didn’t want to say. “Why what? Say it.” 

“Why did you kill him. I don’t understand.” 

“No?” Kylo actually seemed confused about Rey’s question. “Your parents threw you away like garbage.” 

Rey shook her head. “No they didn’t.” 

“They didn’t.” 

“They did. But you still can’t stop needing them.” Rey looked down. He was right. “It’s your greatest weakness. You look for them everywhere. In Han Solo now in Skywalker. Did you know what happened that night.” 

“Yes.” Rey sounder so certain of herself. 

“No.” Kylo looked her into her eyes. Rey saw what really happened. Almost killed. Because someone was scared of his power. “Her sensed my power and he feared it. Like how he fears yours now.” 

“Lair.” Rey didn’t believe herself when she said that. 

“Let the past die. Kill it if you have too. It’s the only way you can become you you’re meant to be.” 

Rey turned and ran to a ledge on the island. That called her name. It started pulling her forward and Rey tumbled into the water. Rey barely managed to pull herself to shore. When she regained herself she noticed that she was in a cave. She looked around her. The exit had disappeared. And she was surrounded by reflections of herself. Rey walked in the direction the reflections seemed to go. Until she reached a wall of the cave. The cave wanted to give her answers. Maybe it would. 

“Let me see my parents.” The reflections whispered in the same hushed tones that Rey did. “Please. Rey touched the mirror. Two figures walked to the mirror. They morphed into one. The stance and form of the one figure was similar to one she knew. The figure raised it’s hand to where Rey’s was. When the hands met. Rey was looked at herself. Rey didn’t understand. She cried as she fled back to the hut in the rain. Rey cried for a bit. There was a pull in the force. When she looked up she saw Kylo. 

Rey couldn’t stop herself from telling him about what just happened. Luke would scold her. Kylo just sat and listened. “I’ve never felt so alone.” Rey finally choked out.

“You’re not alone.” Kylo said. 

Rey looked up at him. There was pity in his eyes. And tears that he was trying to keep in. “Neither are you. It isn’t too late.” 

Rey reached her hand out to him. 

Kylo hesitantly raised his hand to hers. When their hands met they saw their future, and their past. Their past lives.


	2. Fortune Favors the Brave

“Princess what do we do?” Rose asked Rey. 

Rey looked back out at the approaching ship. It was one of the Starkiller people. She knew she shouldn’t have brought these girls out here. If wanted to go see the edge of Resistance territory she should gone herself. 

“Princess, we’ll get killed.” Another with red hair said. 

“Beebee, Rose. Please.” Rey looked back to the Starkiller ship. “Why did I do this?” Rey asked herself. Rey glanced around for somewhere anywhere to hide. It would be of no use though. Starkillers had already seen them on the shore. If they ran it would give them only a little bit of extra time. But a little bit of extra time, could help a few people escape. Rey and her people had a little bit of luck with them. It was doubtful that it would last. Rey looked back out. Starkiller soldiers had already let a boat down from a ship and were approaching the shore. Rey glanced behind her. “Quick hide in the bushes.” She ordered the girls.

They all made an effort to bring Rey into the bushes before them. Just people protecting their princess.

An offly selfish one. Rey thought. I just put all of us in danger. The girls clustered around Rey trying to hide her from sight. As if that would make it any less obvious that she was the princess.

“Please let me see.” Rey tried pushing herself forward. 

“Your highness.” Rose grabbed Rey’s arm.

“No.” Rose let go of Rey’s arm. “I got us into this mess. I should be the one up front.”

“But your highness.” Beebee started. 

“If you don’t treat me like a princess then Starkillers won’t think I’m a princess.” 

The girls hesitated, but they let Rey step forward and look out towards the ship. 

Rey could see a few boats coming even closer. Rey looked back at the girls. “You should go.” Rey whispered.

“Rey we can’t leave you.” Rose said. 

“This is my fault. Go before something happens to you too.” Rey tried shoeing the girls but they stayed put. Rey sighed. Her people were loyal to a fault. 

The boats were even closer. In the closest boat one man was standing on the mast. Like many soldiers in the Starkiller tribe, he flaunted his muscles by wearing no more than a vest other his bare chest. Rey noticed that he was more toned than most other Starkiller men. This man was looking like he could take charge. 

“Who is that man?” Rey asked Beebee. “You’re father has sent you letters about Starkiller.” 

“That must be Kylo Ren.” Beebee hid behind Rey. “He’s a captain for Starkiller. The best they say”

Rey looked back out at Kylo. She hated to admit it. But he was handsome. But beauty doesn’t cover up the evils done by people. 

All the girls whimpered as Kylo hopped out of the boat. Kylo surveyed the land as his men pulled a boat to shore. “Try and get as far into this land as possible take anyone you find as slaves.” 

Beebee squeaked. Rey prayed that no one heard. Kylo walked straight towards the bush. Kylo parted the leaves. “Well.” 

“Run!” Rey shouted. No girl dared to disobey her as they darted away. 

“Get them.” Kylo ordered. Kylo chased after Rey. While the rest of soldiers went after other girls. Rey was fast. But it’s hard to run in a dress. She was glad she at least looked like a peasant. If she was in regal wear. Not only would she have been caught sooner she’d be dead. Rey tripped over her dress. Kylo was too close for Rey to try to escape.  
Kylo bent down to Rey. “Why hello there.” Rey tried to back away. She hit the trunk of a tree. She was trapped. Kylo put a hand under her chin. He lifted her head so she was looking him in the eye. 

Rey tried to spit at him, but she missed. Kylo huffed at Rey. “Don’t try escape. It’s pointless.” Kylo put one arm under her knees and another on her back and picked Rey off the ground. 

“Let me go.” Rey tried to move out of his arms but he was holding her too tightly.

“No.” Kylo replied. 

Rey continued to struggle against him. She tried so hard to escape his arms but Kylo was strong. Kylo brought Rey to a boat. Rey was saddened to see that most of the girls who were with Rey had been captured.

All the girls widened their eyes at Rey in Kylo’s arms. 

Kylo dropped Rey onto the boat. “Ow.” All the girls tensed. Kylo bent down to Rey and he put shackles on her hands.

“Let’s bring them back.” Kylo ordered his men. 

The soldiers pushed the boats away from the shore and started rowing towards the ship. Rey felt a head fall on her shoulder. Rey saw Beebee‘s firey hair. Rey began brushing hairs away from Beebee’s face. “We’ll be alright.” Rey lied. 

Every girl knew that they were doomed. If Rey’s identity was known, she’d be in extremely great danger. 

Soldiers that were already on the ship let down ropes to bring the boats back on the ship. The boats were pulled onto the ship. When Kylo got out of the boat he looked at the girls. “Out.” He ordered. The soldiers pointed swords to make sure they obeyed. “Get ready to push off.” Kylo ordered. His men began singing a song of theirs. Soldiers that weren’t working the ship herded the girls into one group. Kylo approaches the group. “What do we have here?” Kylo walked around the clump of girls. His eyes locked with Rey’s. Any other girl would have looked down in fear. Rey was afraid but she refused to show her fear. 

“These women were found wandering the river.”

“That question was rhetorical.” Kylo glared at his soldier. Kylo circled the group again. His eyes fell on Rey’s like before. “You must have burning desire to see our territory.” Kylo chuckled. Rey couldn’t believe this man. “Have you finished the maps?” Kylo asked a soldier.

“Yes sir.” Kylo walked over to a soldier holding a map. He looked closely at it.

Kylo shook his head. “This is fine. But, this area is wrong.” Kylo pointed to the coast line would be. Kylo looked back up at the girls. “Put these girls in chains.” Kylo said to his men. 

The girls around Rey whimpered. Beebee and Rose grabbed at Rey’s arms. Rey wasn’t going to stand for this. 

“You’ve earned more slaves on this mission than any other.” A soldier said to Kylo. 

Rey felt that she could explode. They weren’t property. Not Kylo’s not anyone’s. Starkillers forcefully took them from Resistance territory and now claimed that they belonged to him. Rey got an idea from that.

Kylo kept on talking with his men. When a soldier went to chain Rey up. Rey kicked him. The soldiers dropped his sword. Rey picked it up. By that time soldiers were coming after Rey. Rey managed to knock the soldiers to the ground. Rey held one on the ground and put the sword against his throat. 

“Release them.” Kylo resided his eyebrows at her. “Now.” Rey enforced. 

Kylo walked over to Rey. “Hand him over.”

Rey glared at Kylo. “You took us from our territory. And you claim we belong to you.”

“Yes.” 

Rey looked back down at the soldier. She light out a light laugh. “I took this soldier from your ranks. So by your own logic. He now belongs to me.” Rey smirked hoping that she could get her way. 

Rey looked back at the girls they all looked really frightened. Rey then realized that she might have acted too much like royalty. 

Kylo looked back from Rey to the captured women. Kylo whispered to a soldier. The soldier grabbed Rose and held his sword against her throat. Other soldiers followed his lead.  
Rey’s eyes narrowed. But she knew she was beaten. Smart man. Rey scowled as she threw down the sword. Kylo gestured for the soldiers to bring their swords down. 

The soldiers that Rey had grabbed her and put the sword on her neck. “Throw her in the river.” 

“Give her to me.” Kylo ordered. Rey was pushed forward. Kylo caught Rey before she hit the ground. Kylo circled around her. “I’ve got a better plan for her.” 

Rey noticed all the girls become more fearful for her. 

Kylo noticed the other girls. But not how they acted. “The rest start to scrub the decks.” 

Rey looked back at the girls again. Still no expression but consistent fear.


	3. The Past is Another Land

Kylo put his hand on Rey’s back. Kylo pushed Rey towards a cabin in the ship.

Rey’s eyes darted around the cabin. It was clearly Kylo’s cabin. It was only for one person and it was clear that Kylo was in the highest command on the ship. It was too dark for Rey’s liking.

Rey ended up against the wall. Kylo got close to Rey he lifted his hands towards her.

“Don’t.” Rey held her hands up.

“You don’t want me to remove your shackles?”

Rey looked back up at him. She did not expect that. “Oh yes.” Rey lowered her chains. Rey didn’t understand. But she didn’t have a good feeling about what was going to happen next.

“They’ll only get in the way.” Rey became fearful. She was up against a wall. Kylo was towering over her and looked down at her. “I should enlist you in my army. Make you my Lieutenant.”

Rey raised her eyebrows. “Are you mocking me? Captain.” Rey spat the last word.

Kylo stepped away when she spat. “No admiring you.” Kylo as Kylo stepped closer again he shrugged off his vest. “Do you know what’s going to happen now?”

Rey weaves around him. “Yes. And unlike you I have some decency.” Rey went to the door. Rey tried opening it. The door wouldn’t move. “You snake! You think you can capture me then take me to your bed!”

Kylo began laughing. “Oh you think so lowly of us. It’s almost amusing. And as hard as it is for you to believe. I do have decency.” Kylo scowled “You thought that lowly of me. Now I’m going to tell you what you’ll do now.” Kylo sat down. “You are going to wash my back.”

“Wash your back?”

“Yes. You are going to scrub the filth of my battles from my skin. It’s been a long time since a felt clean.”

Rey saw that bucket of water was placed by the door. Rey took a towel out of the water. She walked over to Kylo letting all the water drip onto the ground. Rey roughly scrubbed at Kylo’s back. Kylo squirmed at how rough she was.

“You’re much better with a sword than with a sponge.”

“I wish I had a sword right now.” Rey said under her breath.

“There’s mine.” Kylo gestured to his sword on the ground. “Help yourself.”

Rey looked at his sword. Rey so badly wanted to pick it up. Plunge the sword into his back so her people could escape. And she would never have to deal with him again.

Rey roughly pushed at the sponge on Kylo’s back. “Who taught you to use a weapon?”

“My father...”

“You sound uncertain about that answer."

“My adoptive father taught me.”

“Because he knows Resistance men can’t protect their women.” Rey threw down the towel and stomped away. Kylo followed after her. “You’re not done yet.”

“Oh yes, I am.”

Kylo stepped in front of her. Rey lost her nerve. She hit Kylo clear across the face. Kylo held his hand to his cheek checking for blood. “You enjoy living dangerously? Don’t you?”

“About as much as I enjoy watching your filthy Starkiller skin.”

“You-“

“No! You know nothing about me! And you care even less! How could you understand us?”

“You think that we don’t understand you?”

“How could you? You tried to take our wisdom, our knowledge our wealth.”

“Excuse me.”

“You want our spirit. But you’ll never have that.”

Rey went to the door. “Door’s locked.” Kylo said before she reached it. Rey sighed and turned to face Kylo. She scowled at him. “What’s your name?”

“Rey.”

Rey jumped at banging on the door. “Captain.” Kylo stormed passed Rey to get to the door. “We’re ready to dock.”

“Continue with docking.” Kylo said. Kylo glared at Rey. “Don’t move.” He ordered. “I know you want to escape.” Kylo picked up something and went back over to Rey. Kylo grabbed Rey’s hand and put a chain back on her hands.

“Please don’t. Leave them off.”

“You’re a slave now.” Kylo moved closer to Rey. “And if you want to survive you better remember it.” Kylo pushed Rey to the soldier at the door. “Take her to scrub the decks with the rest. Rey take the bucket with you.”

Rey didn’t need to be told twice to leave. Rey picked up the bucket and stomped above deck. All the girls saw Rey as she walked back on deck. Rey slammed her bucket next to Rose and began scrubbing at the deck. “Rey did-”

“He made me wash his back.” Rey answered the unasked question. “I might have slapped him.” Rey said under her breath.

“Rey you are a hero.” Rose gushed.

“If I was we’d be swimming back to our territory.”

“You try harder than any of us.”

“I got you into this situation.” Rey said. “I’m no hero.”

Rose squeaked as a Starkiller soldier looked over her. Rose scrubbed more vigorously. “Please sing.” Rose whispered when the soldier walked over to some other girls.

Rey began to sing the first thing that was in her mind.

“The past is now another land.  
Far beyond my reach.  
Invaded by insidious  
Forgein bodies forgein speech.  
Where the timeless joys of childhood  
Lie broken on the beach.”  
A soldier pulled her off the ground. “Be quiet.”

“No.” Rey looked up. Kylo was walking over. “Let her sing.” The soldier let go of Rey and walked away. “You have a pretty voice.”

“Thank you.” Rey whispered.

“Please keep singing whatever it was.” Rey slowly backed away. “If you’re more comfortable with singing while doing work or without me watching. Just please sing.”

Rey watched as Kylo walked away from her. It was like Rey could easily just start singing again. Him demanding it from her made Rey jittery.

“The present is an empty space  
Between the good and bad.  
A moment leading nowhere  
Too pointless to be sad.  
But time enough to lay to waste  
Every certainly I have.”  
Rey noticed that everyone on the ship had begun to watch her. Rose and Beebee were at her feet. Kylo looked down at Rey from a higher deck.

“The future is a barren world.  
From which I can’t return  
Both heartless and material  
Its wretched spoils not my concern.  
Shining like an evil sun  
As my childhood treasures burn.”  
Kylo walked back over to Rey. Rey shakily sang the last lines of the song.

“Shining like an evil sun  
As my childhood treasures burn.”  
Rey turned away from Kylo before he was right up against her. Rey turned back to the work she was doing. Kylo hovered over Rey as she, Rose and Beebee continued scrubbing the decks. When Kylo walked away from them Rey could hear Rose and Beebee sigh in relief.

“Rey he scares me.” Beebee said. “What if he to use you for-”

“Trust me, I may be a slave but I still demand some respect.” Rey said. “I’ll take death over being used in that way. And I’ll take death so no one does have to be used that way.”

“Captain.” A soldier called out to Kylo. “We’re docked.”

“Good.”

“What shall we do with the girls?”

“Take them off the ship. Don’t leave the docks until I give orders on what to do with them.” Kylo ordered.

“How long shall it take you sir. You know you must be ready for the banquet tonight.”

“As long as it may be. If I haven’t given them something to do have them sleep on the ship. But one of them will become a gift to Princess Phasma.”

“Any specific one?”

Kylo scanned the girls. His eyes met with Rey’s. “I’ll decide that later.” Rey stood up and walked over to the edge of the boat. “Don’t think about it.” Rey turned to Kylo. “Jumping off the edge to escape. I wouldn’t try it. You’ll never escape.”

“I just want to look out at the world.” Rey said.

Rey knew that Kylo hadn’t left yet. She looked down at the docks. There was a man with a barrel. He was waiting for something. Rey could tell that he to was forced to be a slave. He was Resistance. Rey could tell.

Rey looked back out to the Starkiller terrority. The castle was not far from the docks. Somewhere in there were much more of Rey’s people. She was now one of them. Unable to free them. Resistance was losing war against the Starkillers. Soon it would all end. It would end in a win for Starkillers. Rey dreaded the day that it would end that way.


	4. Another Pyramid

“Finn.” The man that Rey saw on the ship turned to another. The person calling to Finn walked up to him with a stack. The man appeared to have freedoms. The man Finn was talking too was Starkiller. The man looked at the barrel Finn had next to him. “Is that the wine?”

“Do you have the gold?” The man held out a sack. Finn took it and looked through the bag. “Yes. I have the wine.” Finn picked up the barrel and handed it to the man. “Now go. Captain Ren is back.” 

The man didn’t need to be told to do that twice. He darted off with the barrel of wine on his back like the wine was of more value than it actually was. However wine did already have high value here. Finn looked back upon the ship. His eyes widened at what he saw by the rail. 

“Princess Rey?” He gasped. Rey had shackles on her hands and was looking out onto Starkiller land. 

The princess had been captured. The princess was a slave now. What would that mean for their people? The king still was on the throne back in Resistance territory. The princess could easily be killed if Starkillers knew her identity. Oh, the Resistance was doomed if they captured Rey. 

“Finn!” Finn turned his head to the voice of Kylo coming off of the ship. 

“Master Ren.” Finn walked over to him. “Glad to have you back.” 

“Have you kept my house in order?” 

“Yes. Of course I have.” Mostly. If he wasn’t told this now, something bad would happen. Kylo’s temper would likely flare up. “Though a few barrels of wine have mysteriously disappeared.” Finn held the sack of gold behind his back. 

“Again?” Kylo seemed more annoyed than mad. Then again Finn often sold wine while Kylo was away. Not that much. Enough to make it look like it wasn’t purposeful. 

“Yes sir.” 

“Kylo home at last.” A ginger man pushed aside Finn to greet Kylo.

“Oh, Chief Minister Hux. Beloved by the gods, the people… and himself.” 

Hux glared at Finn. “Careful boy. I’ll have you-”

“It’s good to see you Hux.” Kylo greeted Hux. His tone was bitter toward him. 

“We were starting to worry.” Hux looked at Kylo. “You weren’t injured in battle were you?” Hux questioned. 

“No.” 

“Good.” Hux sighed. “I have to keep on telling Princess Phasma over and over again that no man can best you with a sword.” 

“No man can get the better of me.” Kylo bragged. His eyes darted up to Rey. She was something with a sword and herself. His hand flew back up to where she slapped him. “Though a certain woman might have.” Kylo’s eyes flickered away from Rey as a soldier moved her away from the railing. 

Hux looked like he wanted to laugh. “Really. A woman?”

Kylo had a hard time believing what he saw in Rey himself. Kylo pulled out a map. “Now listen. Beyond the area, they called Ahch-To the Kamino RIver leads straight to their capital.” 

“Then we can attack Coruscant by water?” Kylo nodded his head. “Very good.” Hux looked at the map again. “You recorded everything of the Resistance Territory?”

“With this map an ilreate foot soldier could make his way through Resistance territory.” Kylo said. 

Hux then looked past Kylo to see the Resistance girls. “And you’ve brought back captives.” Hux went to a soldier. “Take them to the copper mines. We can never seem to keep them alive down there.” 

Kylo noticed that Rey began comforting a few of the girls who began whimpering. “Stop.” The soldiers all glanced over at Kylo. He pulled Rey out from the crowd. Rey heard the girls gasp as she was taken away from them. “Not this one.” Kylo let go of Rey and turned back to Hux. “I need a gift for the princess.” 

Hux agreed. “She will be expecting something from you.” 

Kylo looked back at the other girls. He thought for moment before giving another order. “Take them to the palace groundskeeper. They can help with the harvest.” The girls seemed to relax, it the smallest way noticeable. “They’re all women.” Kylo looked back to Hux. “You seriously think that they would last a day underground.” 

“You have apoint. Besides they are your slaves.” 

The soldiers took the girls away. Rey kept her eyes on them as they left. 

“Give me your hands, Rey.” Kylo’s voice interrupted Rey’s thoughts. 

“Your name is Rey.” Finn gasped. Rey glared at him for a moment. 

“Finn.” Kylo scolded. Kylo’s attention went back to Rey. “I’m going to remove these. But know if you try to escape I will come after you myself.” 

“You flatter me captain but you don’t seem like the type to chase after any woman.”

“I’ve already made an exception for you once. Don't be afraid to believe that I won’t do it again.” Kylo lowered his voice in a way that made Rey shiver a little. Rey wonder what made her shiver so quickly. “Finn take her to Princess Phasma.” Kylo ordered. 

Finn took Rey away from Kylo and Hux. “Yes captain.” 

Hux looked at Kylo with a suspected look on his face. “You have been gone for more than six months. I would think that a personal visit it in order. Wouldn’t you think that?”

Kylo rolled his eyes. Always about Princess Phasma and being the next king. Kylo just wanted to roam the world. Having power was one thing but being stuck in on place was boring. “In good time father. Though you and the princess should know that as soon my crew is rested again. I’ll be going out on another expedition.” 

Hux bit his lip. “Well…I’m afraid you can’t do that. Kylo. Starkiller needs you now. Snoke is not the powerful leader, he was when you left half a year ago.” 

“What? What happened.” 

“While you were out matters here have become more frantic. We need you here now.”

“But why do I have to stay here?” 

“You’ll likely have your wedding soon.” Hux explained. Kylo tried not to express annoyance. “Come on Phasma is wonderful.” 

“I know she is but-” 

“Kylo. With the way Snoke is going time is no longer on our side. It’s not much longer before we’re going to need to build another pyramid.” 

Kylo got more serious hearing that. “You mean that Snoke has fallen ill. Is it serious?” 

“I’m afraid it’s very serious.”

“I should go to him. See if he’s alright.” Kylo said. 

Hux nodded. “That might comfort him. I’ll see you at the banquet, Kylo.” 

Kylo turned back to Hux. “See you then.” Kylo turned away from Hux and darted away. 

Hux nodded. He walked to the edge of the palace. Hux pushed a flag on the wall. Which revealed a secret doorway. Hux walked through corridors under the palace to a large room. The room had many more ministers like Hux himself. “We all know that if our country is going to flourish Kylo has to take the lead. He needs to get to the throne. But before we address that issue.

Guards around the room began closing doors. Locks clicked and the ministers looked around the room. 

“One of you have been telling the king about our secret meetings.” One minister ducked down. Everyone could tell he was the one who said something about the meeting. He was pushed forward. Until he was lying in front of Hux’s feet. “Traitor!” Hux shouted at the man. 

Another minister walked up to Hux. Hux picked up a dagger. “May I do the honors?” 

Hux gave the minister a dagger. “You may.” 

Hux watched as the traitor was stabbed three times. When Hux was certain that he was dead, he ordered other ministers to hide the body and evidence that pointed to them. Hux surveyed the rest of the ministers. Looking for any that looked like that would say something to the king. 

“Chief Minister Hux.” Another minister stood by a door. 

Hux walked over to the minister at the door. Hux pulled him down a different hall to speak with him. “Did you extract more arsenic?” 

“I did sir.” The minister held out a small vial of poison. 

Hux smiled. “Who knew that the copper mines would have so much of this.” 

“What do you want me to do with this Hux?” 

“Do what we have been doing recently. Put a few drops in Snoke’s wine. But a few drops only. We don’t want him dying. Just yet.” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Kylo will need to be put on the throne as soon as possible. The sooner he is married to Princess Phasma the better. Snoke will want to see his daughter married before he dies. So if this continues he’ll likely arrange Kylo and Phasma’s wedding much more quickly. Then he will rule over all of the sands of Starkiller once we finish off the Resistance people. When the king dies, while have a funeral none will forget while Kylo will be starting his reign over Starkiller.” Hux’s monologue continued as he walked back to the room of ministers. “In the end we will be the ones to rule over Starkiller’s land. I will make this certain.” 

Ministers applauded Hux’s speech. They would soon be in charge of Starkiller and Resistance terrority. They wished to create The First Order. But until Kylo was married to Phasma and Snoke was dead that would never be able to happen.


	5. How I Know You

“Rey?” 

Rey sighed as she threw on a long dark green dress. “I’m not used to this much in a shade of green like this.” Rey said. Rey looked over herself in a mirror. “Do I need to wear this?” 

Rey stepped out to let Finn see her in the dress. “Now you look more like a handmaiden.” 

Rey looked down at the dress. “Handmaidens wear things like this here?”

“Yes.” 

“They look like wealthy citizens of Takodana.” Rey said. Rey held the dress up. “Back in Coruscant handmaidens were clothing similar to the princess’s.” 

“Well, the duty of handmaidens in Coruscant was to protect the princess. As bodyguards Here they just serve the princess.” 

Rey kept on looking down at the dress. “I miss my gowns.” Rey said under her breath. 

“There’s still something that needs to be done.” Finn walked behind her. He brushed through her hair. “All handmaiden to Phasma must have their hair braided.”

“Why?”

“She just wants it that way. Odd because her hair is so short. Don’t tell Phasma I said that.” Finn said quickly. Rey felt like she was home again as Finn braided her hair back. 

“You must like that.” 

“Hm?” 

“Having your hair done. You’ll need to do it yourself now.” 

“Alright.” Rey replied. 

“You’ve been acting differently.” 

“I honestly doubt you would know too much about me.” Finn wasn’t a white ribbon to tie back Rey’s hair. Rey put her hand on the back of her head. “You did a nice job.” She complimented. 

“Thank you.” Finn looked at Rey. “Well now you really look like a handmaiden.” 

“Thank you? Can we go?” Finn started taking Rey through areas of the castle.

“Be glad that Captain Ren saw that you were special.” 

Rey rolled her eyes. “Yeah. Right. What Kylo Ren sees and knows can be traced on a grain of sand.”

“I don’t know about that.” Finn said. 

Rey’s mouth opened a little bit. “You’re kidding me. What happened to you. How long have you been a slave here.” 

“Rey it’s not like that.” 

Rey shook her head. “You find him smart?”

“Okay you may be right about that amount that Kylo understands and knows can be etched on a grain of sand.” Finn attempted. Rey felt glad that he said that. “But he did save you and other women from the copper mines.” 

“I’d take the copper mines.” Rey muttered

“Rey.” Finn whipped around to face her. 

“But I’ll be honest. Saving us from the copper mines was surprising. And descent of him.” 

“Actually it’s somewhat normal.” 

Rey stopped moving. “What on earth are you talking about.” Finn looked back at Rey. “He stole us from our land.” 

Finn turned around to face Rey. “When I was ten Kylo Ren saved me from being beaten to death by palace guards. I swore I would serve. I haven’t broken that promise.” Rey stayed silent. “I know what you’re thinking. That I’ve become one of them. But I’m still Resistance. I’ll always be resistance.” 

“Biologically sure but politically?” 

“I know more about who you are than you think I do?” 

“Really?” Rey snorted. “How could you? You just said you’ve been here since before you were ten.” 

“Well,” Finn began. “I grew up in your hometown. Grew up is kind of exaggerated. I started to grow up in your hometown. Until the day Starkillers were in the palace courtyard. My family was in chains. You witnessed our capture.” 

Rey thought for a minute. She looked back up at Finn. She was there. He looked so much like his father did. “I did.” 

Finn nodded. “Before the morning my family had a nice life. Because of my father as an adviser to the king. You are his daughter-”

“I’m not Luke’s daughter.” 

“You are still Princess Rey of the Resistance.” Finn got on his knees and bowed to Rey. 

Rey panicked. She glanced around looking for soldiers who would see what was going on. Or anyone for that matter. If any Starkiller knew she was the princess she would be killed. Rey pulled Finn off the ground. “You know too much and what say is better left unknown. Now I’m just a slave like you our lives are not our own.” 

This was not in Rey’s normal thinking for the Resistance. “I never have abandoned hope. And neither have you.” Rey tried to speak but Finn cut her. “Hope for that freedom, no amount of terror can burn out.”

Rey moved away from Finn. “My only hope is your silence. A promise that you will not tell anyone you’ve seen my face.” 

“But you remain a princess in any time or place.” Rey was looking down with Finn on his knees. 

Rey shook her head. “You don’t know me.” 

“I know you, Princess.” 

“Finn.” Rey pulled Finn back up to his feet again. “Finn you have to treat me like any other, any ordinary slave. If Starkiller ever found out I was the Resistance Princess. They would-” 

“Kill you.” Rey nodded. “But our people will keep your secret.” 

“I doubt that.” Rey knew that if was going to be a secret it would likely remain that way for less than a day if all her people knew it. Not everyone can keep a secret the way the girls who were captured with Rey could. Some people only knew how to bump their gums. 

“Come on let’s get you to Princess Phasma.”

“And this is similar to know you should treat me. I’m just a gift from Captain Kylo Ren to Princess Phasma of Starkiller.” 

“Phasma more to Kylo than just the princess.” 

“Oh is she. What is he in love with her.” Rey mocked. 

Finn tried not to laugh. “Not exactly. They are betrothed. But I’m not sure if he really loves Phasma.”

“So Kylo is to be married. When?” 

“Great question. They’ve been engaged for eleven years. If I’m being real it will still be a while. Kylo is more in love with adventure than he could ever be with any women.” 

Rey laughed at that. “I’ll bet. But still, when is he going to be married to Phasma.” 

“The day his ship sinks and the royal fleet refuses to build him another.” 

“Maybe I’ll sink his ship myself so he can stop invading our territory.” 

“You’re the princess. You could probably get our people to do that.” 

“Stop bringing up the fact that I’m the princess!” Rey shouted. Rey stopped when she realized what she said. And how loudly she said it. Rey franticly looked around. Seeing if anyone had heard them. “This not going to be easy to keep secret.” Rey said to herself. Rey ran away from Finn. She turned a corner. Rey leaned against the wall. “What have I done?” Rey asked herself. Finn found Rey a little too quickly. “Did it occur to you that I wanted to be alone.” 

“I’m sorry but as slaves, it’s beck and call for us. And Kylo calls for you to serve Princess Phasma.” 

Rey groaned but she followed Finn to Phasma’s chambers. “How does one girl have chambers this large.” Finn muttered as he lead Rey through the maze of rooms. “Well you’ll be able to find your way through here someday. You’re smart princess.”

Rey groaned at Finn’s title as he knocked on the door to Phasma’s chambers.


	6. Strongest Suit

Princess Phasma was a tall girl with the blond hair that was likely that shortest for any girl in Starkiller. Phasma still was beautiful and flawless in the eyes of her people. 

Phasma’s bedroom was so large. It was about the size of guest quarters in Resistance terrority. It always had more than one person in it. When Phasma was in the room. It was packed with handmaidens helping Phasma maintain her idea of perfection and slaves who were ready to obey her every whim. Some of which had been serving royalty for years. 

Phasma was carried to a pair of handmaidens with paint for Phasma’s nails. “It’s such hard work maintaining perfection.” Phasma sighed. A handmaiden held a mirror so Phasma could look at herself. “But it’s so worth the effort. Isn’t it?” 

All the women in the room began muttering positive things about Phasma until they all said. “You’re perfect.” 

“Really? Perfect?” Phasma looked around at the abundance of women in the room, with a smile. “If I really am as perfect as you say. Maybe one of you can explain why Kylo, the man destined to be my one and only,” Phasma gushed, “Is neglecting me?” Phasma mood soured. 

Finn silently closed the door behind himself and Rey as they entered the room. “Ah Phasma about to have another meltdown about Kylo.” Finn whispered. 

Phasma kept on rambling. “He’s been to see my father. I heard that he spent time with his advisor, who basically acts like his father. In fact Kylo’s probably been talking up all the older men in Starkiller. Yet the thought of visiting a ripe, young princess with,” A handmaiden with the mirror showed Phasma herself again. Phasma quickly regained her confidence. “Fabulous hair.” Phasma breathed. “Leaves him cold.” Phasma spat the last sentence out with a bitter tongue. “Will someone bother to tell me.” Phasma stood up and whipped around to face the girls around her. She caught sight of Finn. “What is he doing here?” She asked bitterly. 

Finn quickly bowed down to Phasma. “Princess Phasma, please forgive me.” 

“You didn’t greet me properly.” Phasma turned away from him. “I won’t listen to what you have to say until you greet me properly.”

“Princess Phasma. First in beauty, wisdom and accessories.” Rey got a confused looked from that. “Captain Kylo Ren has not forgotten about you.” 

“He hasn’t? They why hasn’t he visited me yet.” Phasma said. She seemed to be getting more emotional about it. 

“Captain Kylo will be at the banquet to see you in your perfection, He cannot wait to see you then. But until then he brings you this gift.” Finn stood and brought Rey forward. 

Phasma looked Rey up and down. Rey quickly curtsied to Phasma. “Your highness.” 

Phasma looked again at Rey. “A handmaiden?” She looked around at the room full of women. “I don’t need another handmaiden.” 

Rey could tell there was more behind her words than just not needing another handmaiden. This likely had something to do with Kylo. Phasma likely just wanted him. Likely didn’t care about anything else. 

She really loves him. Rey thought. Too bad he doesn’t seem to love her as much back. 

“Does this gift have a name.” 

“Rey.” Rey spoke. 

Everyone in the room gasped. Rey caught sight of Resistance people who recognized the name of their princess. 

“Did you just speak?” Phasma questioned. 

“My name is Rey, Princess Phasma.” To Rey, Phasma was already a bit of a brat. Rey wondered for a moment if she acted like that. “And I thought you might want to know-” 

“How dare you!” Phasma stomped over to Rey. Rey backed away from Phasma. “You do not lower your eyes. You do not tremble. Are you not afraid of me?”

“Oh.” Rey looked down. She then looked straight at Phasma. “Would it please you if I was?” 

Phasma bit her lip and turned away from Rey. “Not so much.”

“Then I’m doing as you please.” 

Phasma acknowledged that Rey was right on that. “That’s true.” Phasma turned back to Rey. “You were saying something about…?” 

“Captain Ren.” 

Phasma tried hiding something in her. She couldn’t do it that well. “What do you know of the captain?” Phasma was trying to hold in her excitement. 

“Only that Kylo is well. He suffered no injuries in battle.” Rey thought for a moment. “I thought you might want to know that.”

“Oh. I did. I’m so glad he’s not injured I’ve been-” Phasma stopped when she realized she was ranting. “You are very astute aren’t you Rey.” 

Rey internally cursed. She wasn’t suppose to draw attention to herself. Being a princess caused her to act out of the normal. She has to stop and make herself likeable. What could she do that Phasma would be impressed with. Rey looked around Phasma’s room. She was very girly. 

“Only on occasion.” Rey began fiddling around. “My true talent lies with a needle. And if you would allow me Princess. I will make you a dress in a shade closer to your eyes.” Phasma looked at Rey with a skepectel work. Rey needed to think quickly. This wasn’t working. “I use a dying process that makes fabric glow. It’s a secret passed down from the handmaidens of Queen Amidala.”

Phasma seemed a little more impressed. Not quite the amount Rey had hoped for. Great. “A slave who knows her fabrics?” Rey braced herself preparing for the worst. “Well I’m keeping her.” Phasma suddenly became quite excited over Rey. “Oh Kylo knows me. He really, really knows me.” 

Rey almost laughed if this is considered knowing someone it’s awfully pathetic. 

“Finn take Rey to the sewing room. And girls let’s polish this gem.” Phasma revered to herself. 

As Finn brought Rey out of the room she tried not to laugh at Phasma. “Was I anything like that?” 

“Phasma has been betrothed since she was eight so she knew she would never have any responsibilities other than being pretty. You on the other hand.” 

“I’m ruling when Luke dies end of story.” Rey finished. “So I believe that I need to take ruling measures.” 

Finn nodded “Let’s get you to the sewing room.” Finn lead Rey to another room that was in Phasma’s quarters. “Get used to this maze. I’ll see you later. Oh and Phasma loves the color purple. It would probably work best to make her something purple.” 

Rey spent much of the remainder of the day in the sewing room. While Rey did try to know more about her people instead of just making them work for her, doing the work they did was not easy. Rey felt lucky to be a visual learner and to see servants do things like this. If she wasn’t she would be making it up as she went and likely have a pretty awful looking dress. 

That would not be a good thing. In fact that would be an awful thing. And likely a death sentence for Rey. Not something that her people need either. 

Rey let her fingers fly across the fabric. Rey made sure that the dress was close to perfect. This was for the Princess. Like the way servants acted with her clothing, she was going for close to perfection as she could. 

Rey finally managed to finish the dress. Like Finn had suggested it was purple. The skirt was loose but not large. Rey managed to make a halter top for the dress. Hopefully, Phasma would like the dress. 

Rey took the dress back to Phasma’s room as soon as she finished the dress. 

“Your highness.” Rey greeted. She gave Phasma a quick bow as she turned to face Rey. “I have finished the dress for tonight’s banquet.” 

Phasma squealed as Rey brought it to her. “This looks very nice.” Phasma said. “Could you help me?” Rey helped Phasma out of her day gown and helped put on the purple dress. Rey tied the bits of fabric meant to hold the top of the dress at Phasma’s back. “People will see the tie in the back.” 

“They’ll see it but think it’s there on purpose.” Rey moved the long fabric down the back of the dress. She tucked the fabric into the front of the dress. “There we go.” Rey turned to look at Phasma. “Do want to see yourself in the dress?” Rey offered. 

“Sure.” Rey lead Phasma to the mirror. Phasma had her eyes closed until she reached the mirror. “Can I look now.” 

“You were always allowed to.” 

Phasma opened her eyes. Rey noticed a smile spread on her face. “Rey it’s perfect.” 

Rey looked at a beaded necklace the same color as the dress on Phasma’s nightstand. “Not quite.” Rey took the necklace off the nightstand. Rey positioned the necklace as if it were a headband for Phasma. Rey let used pins to position the necklace on Phasma’s head. “Now you look perfect.” Rey stood behind Phasma. 

“We both do.” Phasma said. “What will Kylo think.” 

“I think he’ll love the dress.” Rey replied. “It makes you look even more stunning than you already are. Purple is a very pretty color on you.” 

Phasma looked back at her reflection. “Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“The complement. And how genuine it sounded.” 

“Well then you're welcome. I’m supposed to escort you down to the banquet then serve there. Is that right?” 

“It is.” 

Rey walked over to the door. When she turned around Phasma was still looking in the mirror. Rey expected to feel and look arrogant. But she looked more insecure about something.


	7. Fortune Favors the Brave (Reprise)

Rey brought Phasma into almost full room. Everyone stopped and bowed down to Phasma as she walked in. Rey let Phasma go free around the room to talk with guests.

Rey spent her time looking around at what she saw. The room was huge. There was a podium where girls were dancing. Rey wasn’t aware that having dancers at a banquet was acceptable. In the Resistance they didn’t have dancers who did it as a profession. Everyone who danced did it for their own enjoyment.

Rey walked over to them. They all were dancing very well. They all knew what they were doing. And they did it together in perfect sync. There was definitely more to it than just being in sync. The Rey noticed it. On their wrists cuts. Cuts that could only be from yanking too hard on chains. These girls were slaves.

The lead dance caught sight of Rey watching. The dancer tried not to express anything but the dancer couldn’t. These weren’t just any slaves. These were Resistance slaves. Rey knew when the dancer reacted to her.

Rey’s look alone must have warned the dancer not to do anything about her presence. It was that or common sense of secrecy.

But one thing got to Rey. How could anyone force a person to do something that was supposed to be enjoyable? Another reason to hate Starkillers.

Rey began pouring wine into cups at the table. Rey saw that Snoke’s cup had a few drops of something in it. Rey didn’t let it get to her and just poured the wine.

The drops were the poison that Hux was using on Snoke to gain control.

When Rey finished filling up glasses she began walking around the room. Trying to draw no attention to herself. Rey ended up against a wall. She saw Kylo talking to Finn at the door.

“Finn. Was Phasma pleased with my gift to her?” Kylo asked Finn. Kylo worried that he didn’t make the right decision. That Rey didn’t impress Phasma and that something had happened to her. He went to lengths to save he didn’t want that to go to waste.

“Yes.” Finn could sense nervousness in Kylo’s words? “Don’t you worry. Rey managed to make herself worthy of the princess in no time at all.”

Kylo sighed. “I’m not surprised.”

“Neither was I.” Finn commented.

Kylo couldn’t help but express his curiosity about Rey. “Did she tell you anything about herself.” Kylo glanced over at Rey. “Because I’ve never met a woman like her. And I can’t help but wonder…”

“Nothing. Nothing. She said nothing.” Finn said quickly. It wasn’t a lie. Rey didn’t say anything about being a princess. Finn said it for her. So Rey didn’t say anything about herself. “Well she said she was adopted.”

“I actually already knew that.”

Finn stepped away from Kylo. “What- How?”

Kylo smiled. “That’s actually an interesting story.”

“There’s time.”

“Rey stood up to me and my soldiers. She took one of them and put his sword to his throat.” Finn’s eyes widened. “I asked her where she learned to use a sword. Rey hesitated on saying her father did. I asked her why she was so hesitant. She told me that she was adopted. Her parents missed out.” Kylo commented. “She is something else.” Kylo looked back over to Rey where she was pouring wine into Phasma’s cup. Kylo glanced around for Phasma.

When Kylo noticed Phasma leaning against the wall he walked over to Phasma.

Phasma was used to being ignored at banquets because she was normally the only female with any kind of power. Even then being a female left her out, and people underestimated her. They just wanted one thing from her. Phasma knew she was capable of more. No one believed that she was.

Phasma perked up when she saw Kylo coming towards her. He had back for a while but still hadn’t visited.

“You look lovely tonight.” Kylo greeted Phasma.

Phasma held out her dress and played with it. “Thank you. That girl, Rey, you gave me. Made this dress.”

Kylo nodded. “It’s very impressive. Is this the latest fashion?”

“Well. It is now.” Phasma giggled. “So.” Phasma leaned closer to Kylo. “You expedition went well.”

“Oh yes. We went far past Kashyyyk. Into territory where no Starkiller has stepped foot before. It’s quite lush there. Very green and full of wildlife.”

“Really?” Kylo turned and nodded to Phasma. “Maybe next time I’ll go with you.”

Kylo wasn’t sure about that idea. He didn’t think that Phasma was up for something like his adventures. Besides, they both would be stuck in Starkiller sometime sooner or later.  
“If you like Princess.” Kylo thought about what might drive her away from going. Phasma was not cut out for adventures like that. Kylo had experienced her being able to be a powerful ruler but not an adventurer. “We sleep with sand mites. Live off dried meat. And this time the water was so tinted we vomited for days.”

Phasma was disgusted. “Then again I have plenty to do here.” She could live off of dried meat. But sleeping with sand mites and vomiting for days. Not something she could deal with it. “I must say you had a good taste in which girl was going to be my gift. What made you choose her?”

“Rey used my own logic against me. And I was impressed instead of mad. I guess I was surprised by how well she would have been able to follow through.”

“What did she do.” Kylo glanced at Phasma. “I’m not going to punish her. I promise. I really like Rey.”

“We took them from their land so now they belong to us. Rey took a soldier from my ranks and claimed it belonged to her.”

“Let her keep the soldier.” Phasma suggested.

Rey was still against the wall when two slaves walked to her. Rey recognized. One was Poe Dameron. Beebee’s father. Rey felt shame wipe over her. Rey was supposed to make sure that Beebee wasn’t captured. The another was Connix. A girl who had served in the village. Rey could see the Connix was now a dancer for the Starkillers.

“Princess word has spread about your arrival.” Poe greeted. He gave Rey a small bow. Rey shrunk away from his bow.

“Your people cannot wait to see you. Welcome! Welcome!” Connix said.

“Dameron!” A Starkiller guard shouted at Poe. Poe ran away and Connix went back to the stage where she was dancing.

Rey looked around the room for the one person who knew who she was. Rey crossed the room in a rage. “Finn!”

“Yes?”

‘You told them.” Rey put her hands through her hair. “I can’t believe you.”

“So I told one person.”

“One person?”

“I told everyone in the Resistance Camps. Princess, your people need to know.” Finn said.

Rey tried not to explode at what he did. This could ruin, no end her life.

Rey stormed over to the door. She quickly scrambled out of the way when Snoke started to come into the room.

Snoke sat down at his place on the table. The rest of the people followed quickly. Phasma and Kylo both next to him. Snoke held up his cup. “A toast. To Captain Ren. To another successful mission. Thanks to the route you discovered we will be able to attack Resistance territory with overwhelming force. If the gods are willing. This long war shall soon come to an end. With a final victory for Starkiller.”

The guests started applauding for Kylo.

Snoke clicked something on his glass. “Shall I continue.” Everyone in the room went silent. “Kylo earlier you asked about going out again. I have another mission for you. It means you can never leave Starkiller territory again. A mission I could only trust with someone who I have considered part of my family.” Kylo muttered something under his breath that no one heard. “As you all know Kylo and Phasma have been engaged for eleven years now. Long enough I say. I’d like to life to see my daughter’s wedding day. So in seven days, Princess Phasma will wed Kylo Ren. The son of the Plaguis has spoken.” Snoke dismissed the guests to go one with the dinner.

Kylo was in shock for the rest of the dinner. He couldn’t remember anything that happened. Everything passed by very quickly. Kylo blanked out. He didn’t want this. As sweet as Phasma was, Kylo didn’t think he was built to lead a country. He couldn’t stay in a place like Starkiller forever.

“A toast.” Kylo finally snapped his attention to Hux. “To the bridegroom.” Kylo then noticed that the room was empty with expectations of a few slaves. “If I had known that such an awkward girl would turn out so beautiful I would have offered for her myself.”

Kylo just still felt dazed over what happened. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t ready to be married so soon. Kylo wasn’t sure he wanted to marry Phasma any more. “If you want Phasma, it’s not too late.”

Hux seemed confused. “I thought that you loved Phasma.”

Loved. Past tense. Something had happened. “Of I did. We grew up together.” Kylo said bitterly.

“Then what is it?” Kylo’s mind flashed to a person. A person still in the room. He tried not to look over at the person. Hux spoke before Kylo could speak again. “Kylo. I’ve spent years working for this day. You’re not going to mess it up. For me or for yourself.” Hux walked over to the door. “Welcome to your new life, son.”

“Don’t call me that!” Kylo shouted at him. Hux didn’t hear Kylo. Kylo shook his head. He caught a glimpse of Rey. She sang when she was upset.

“Nothing is an accident  
We are free to have it all.  
We are what we want to be  
It’s in ourselves to rise or fall.  
This is easy to believe  
When distant places call to me  
It’s harder from the palace yard  
Fortune favors the Brave.  
Fortune favors the free!”


	8. Enchantment Passing Through

Kylo kicked at the table. He did not expect it to be as tough as it was. Kylo pulled at his sword and threw it towards a wall. 

Kylo didn’t notice that his sword was near a doorway until he caught sight of Rey backing away from him. “No stay.” Kylo asked. 

Rey then stepped forward towards him. She was slow but she went towards him. “Yes. Captain.” 

“Please just call me Kylo when no one else is around.” 

“Alright then...Kylo?” 

“Kylo Ren is my name.” Rey nodded. They stood looking at each other in the silence until Kylo spoke up. “Where are you from?” 

“I was raised in Coruscant but born in Jakku. It’s a village near the second border.” Rey’s looked back at Kylo. He knew where Jakku was. He said it with her. 

“It’s near the second border? Right?” Rey nodded shocked that he actually knew it. “The river is a completely different color there.” 

“No the river is an entirely different color here.”

“Hm.” Rey was right in her view. She was used to the river being one color, he was used to the river being a different color. “Fair enough.”

“You think I’m right?”

“I think it’s a matter of opinion.”

Rey stared at him for a moment. “You care about other people’s opinion.” 

“Not all.” He admitted. “I care about yours I know that.” 

“Really? I don’t believe you.” 

“What will it take for you to believe me?” 

Rey looked away. “I’m not sure.” Kylo continued to look at Rey who was looking around the room. Kylo could tell she was nervous about something. “My father and I used to spend days sailing around the Kamino.” Rey looked back at Kylo. He was smiling at her. Rey didn’t stop herself from continuing to talk. “He’d let me choose the course. And sometimes, I’d ruin us ashore on purpose.” Rey smiled so brightly it could light up a room. “Whenever I’d want to see something on shore, I would run us ashore.” 

Kylo smiled at seeing Rey be so happy. She looked so sweet with a smile on her face. It was precious. “Did you ever sail north?”

Rey shook her head. “My father felt that the first border was too dangerous. It was so close to the border of Starkiller.”

“Is that why we found you? You wanted to go closer to the first border.”

“I want to see all of Resistance land. My father felt it was too dangerous to take me.” 

“But there is no bases or Starkiller villages near the first border. There’s only grassy, lush islands. It’s much harsher here. It shimmers on those islands. What did you guys call that area? It’s the most beautiful place I’ve ever seen.” Kylo looked up at Rey. And you’re somehow the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. He thought.

“Of course it’s beautiful. It’s what we call Naboo.” 

“Naboo. That’s beautiful. I would like to sail away to half discovered places like that. To see the secrets so few eyes have seen. To see moments of enchantment on our faces. Moments when we smile and those between.” 

“Are you talking about Naboo now?” Rey interrupted his thoughts. 

“Yes.” And other places. “In a way.”

“If I could leave this place then I’d go sailing. To corners of my land where there would be sweet southern of liberty so prevailing. A beauty so majestic and so free.” Rey gushed over the thought. “It would be so beautiful.” 

Kylo didn’t realize what he said next until Rey responded to it. “I will take you sailing someday. South through our lands. You can be my guide.” 

“Would you let me stir?” Rey walked over to him. 

“Will you run us ashore?” 

“Oh yes.” Rey skipped around him as she spoke. “Wherever there are no people. I’d jump off the boat and kick my sandals off and run.” Rey turned to Kylo again. “And no one would be there to scold me. Or tell me to behave like a-” Rey realized what she almost said. Keeping this secret would be much harder than she thought. Escipply when she was weirdly comfortable and nervous around Kylo. “To behave.” Rey said. 

“There’s be no ties of time and space to bind me.” 

“No horizon I could not pursue.” 

“I’d leave the world’s misfortune far behind me.” 

“I’d put my faith and trust in something new.” Rey put her head on Kylo’s shoulder. Rey didn’t realize how close she was. 

They looked down at each other and quickly separated. They both thought similar things. Why should they tell each other. A stranger they just met. Someone they’d probably forget. 

“It’s journey we can only dream of.” Rey said. 

“Enchantment passing through.” Kylo said. 

They looked at each other. “How do I say these things…” 

“So easily to you.” Kylo finished for Rey. Kylo quickly shook his head. “This is meaningless. I’ll never be able to take you sailing. I’m never going to leave Starkiller again. Instead, I’ll just sit on a throne and send other men on journeys.” 

“You talk as if you’ve been enslaved.”

“Not with chains. But with a marriage.” Kylo turned around to see Rey dabbing at her eyes with a napkin. But she seemed to be overdoing it. Like it was clearly fake. “What’s that for.” 

“To dry my weeping eyes. Forced to marry a princess.” Rey melodramatically threw her hand on her head. “Oh what hardships.” Rey then went back to acting a little more normal. But she didn’t seem pleased with Kylo. “I know. You want to go to lands where people have been living for hundreds of years and claimed that you discovered them. But instead. Oh no. Your being shoved onto the Kings’ throne. It is such a great tragedy.” 

Kylo couldn’t believe that this slave was being this way to him. It wasn’t the first time either. “You go too far.” 

“No! You go too far. If you don’t your fate change it. You are your own master there are no shackles on you. So don’t expect any pity or understanding from this humble palace slave.” Rey gave a courtesy that wasn’t meant to have any meaning other than she was trying to be rude. Rey turned around and stormed off. 

“Stop! I command you to stop!”

Rey put her hands over her ears. “La, la, la, la!” Rey walked out the door and started on her back to Phasma’s quarters. 

“Why did I tell her this? A stranger I just met. A woman who I hardly know and will forget. Who will be anonymous and gone tomorrow. But she’s an enchantment passing through.” Kylo whispered to himself. “All I’ve done is tell her things that she already knew.” Kylo shook his head. There was something about her. “She knew. She knew.”

Kylo debated following her. That girl was going to end her life if was that way with Phasma or anyone else. Kylo already wondered why he wasn’t going to have her killed then. What did she do that made him want her alive.

Kylo chased after her to capture her. Rey was beautiful. Kylo would only admit that to himself. Her beauty was what made him chase after her and not just have a soldier go for her. But beauty wasn’t enough to spare a life.

Maybe Kylo liked how she was unafraid of the situation she was in. Rey was very brave. She stood up to Kylo many times. He could have gotten her killed for that with only a few words. But he didn’t kill her. 

Maybe he knew that Phasma needed a gift as unique as she was. 

Whatever it was. Kylo could not kill Rey. If anything she would get him killed.


	9. My Strongest Suit (Reprise)

After Snoke went to the doctors, Phasma ran from away from the banquet to her quarters. Phasma sat in front of her mirror and began to cry. Nothing seemed to be right. Her father was sick. After he announced that she and Kylo would be getting married, Kylo seemed more in shock than pleased. Everything felt wrong. 

Phasma picked up her hairbrush and began brushing through her hair. Phasma knew what made her feel better. 

“Here let me.” Phasma turned around to see Rey. Phasma handed her brush to Rey. Rye brushed through Phasma’s hair in a much gentler than Phasma was doing. Rey could tell that Phasma was really feeling out of it. “How is your father?” 

Phasma tried not to sound like she wanted to cry. “I don’t understand it. This illness of his same on so suddenly.” Phasma held in a tear. “Weeks ago. He was healthy. And the court physicians they have no idea what it is.”

Poison. It was Hux’s poison. 

Phasma tried to put on a happy face. “Well it sure was a magnificent feast wasn’t it.” 

Rey grew a little confused about Phasma’s change. “Yes, Princess.” 

“Please call me Phasma.” 

Rey bit her lips. Kylo asked her earlier to not call him captain. To call him by his first name. How good of a first impression did she make on those two? What was it with Starkiller royalty?

“There’s so much to do before the wedding.” Phasma perked up again. “To the bronzed entry statue of me. To the centerpiece of lilies and roses arranged to look like. Well me.”  
Phasma didn’t seem as excited as she should have been about her own wedding. Rey would have been thrilled to talk about her wedding. That is if she had anyone she could marry. She was at an age when she could. But all the nobles were slaves. Rey doubted that she would even know who once was a noble her age anymore. There were the few ladies that came with Rey and got kidnapped. 

“It must be hard.” 

“Planning a wedding?” Phasma questioned. 

“No.” Rey shook her head. “Being a princess.” Rey knew that being a princess was no easy business. It seemed that Phasma and Rey had different ways of being a princess though. Rey went to the leader kind of princess. Phasma was the kind who wanted to be pretty.

“Oh, you have no idea.” 

Rey bit her lip. No, you have no idea. She thought. 

“The responsibilities are… overwhelming.” 

“Your people must expect so much.” 

“They want a goddess. I’m just-”

“Human.” Rey finished. She knew how hard it was. To be a princess. Expected to be a goddess. It was harder when your people are being enslaved though. And when you had to hide your identity. But it wasn’t long ago when Rey was the same kind of princess Phasma was. 

“I may leave a great impression. As I race through a succession.” Phasma sighed. Rey never expected a girl like Phasma to be as troubled as she was at the moment. “I feel better when bedazzling. Find that fashion keeps me smiling. In my heart, I knew it’s rather sad.” 

Rey went back to brushing through Phasma’s hair. “That a life of great potential. Is dismissed and inconsequential.”

“And only ever seen as being...cute.” That was a problem with being a princess. A big one. Some people only saw as a pretty face that couldn’t lead. Phasma put on the mask of being perky again. “So I’ll flutter to deceive.”

Rey shook her head. “No you must believe, that one day you’re bound to find a stronger suit.” Rey started lightly massaged Phasma’s shoulders. Phasma let her guard down she became very relaxed. 

“Thank you.” Phasma whispered to Rey. “I’m glad Kylo choose you to me my gift. But you shouldn’t just try to reassure me.” Rey wasn’t sure how to respond. The figure who had just entered the room allowed her to forget the conversation. “Kylo!” Phasma stood very quickly. Rey whipped around. She had a bad feeling about this. “This is my bedchamber. You can’t just… You know you shouldn’t...Rey leave.” 

Rey wasn’t able to take a step before Kylo spoke up. “No stay.” Kylo eyes landed on the pitcher of wine. “Poor the Princess a cup of wine.” 

Rey wasn’t sure what happened to the Phasma she was just talking. Phasma was surprisingly good at acting. Phasma raised an eyebrow at Kylo. “Are you trying to get me drunk. You know that’s not necessary.” 

Kylo got a little uncomfortable. “Is that your bed in there?”

“Silk covered and fat with feathers.” Phasma slowly moved over to Kylo.

“Why don’t you go in. I’ll join you in a moment.” 

“Kylo are you sure. We’re going to be married in a week.” Phasma was practically climbing on Kylo.

Kylo just seemed desperate to get Phasma off of him. “We’ve been engaged eleven years.” 

“Good point.” Phasma quickly ran to her room. 

Kylo stormed into Rey’s face. “You think you can speak to me like that. Scold me like a witch, then walk away?” Rey could feel Kylo’s breath on her. “I should have you cared off the copper mines.” Kylo said in a low voice.

“And you forget that I’m her property now.” Kylo’s eyes widened and he backed away from Rey. “Not yours.” 

“It doesn’t matter!” Kylo then stopped. He knew that Rey tended to be smarter than him. “Because I know that you’re right.” 

“About what? Me being her property or about taking us?” 

Kylo looked down and sounded sheepish. “Both actually.” When he looked up. Rey had a strange look on her face. “What’s that look about?” 

“I’m just shocked.” 

“Shocked?”

“Even in enlightened Resistance-” 

“Enlightened?” 

“I’m not done yet.” Rey glared. “One never hears admit that he’s wrong.” 

“Kylo! I’m ready.” 

Kylo bit his lip and looked to the door of Phasma’s bedroom. With Rey, he forgot where he was and who else was around. 

“You should go to her.” Rey said. Rey started to the opposite side of the room. 

“Were you a noblewoman before you were captured?”

That sentence stopped Rey in her tracks. So yes she was acting too much like a princess. And Kylo had noticed. Rey wouldn’t have been surprised it Phasma did too. “What does it matter.” Rey looked back down at her handmaiden gown. “There’s nothing noble about me now.” 

“You’re wrong.” Rey didn’t know that Kylo was going to her until she felt his hands on her shoulders. “You are noble. You’re courageous. Very few of us dare to speak so honestly. And considering you’re a slave...”

Rey pulled away from Kylo. “Let’s not forget that I’m a slave.” She didn’t sound angry. She sounded hurt. 

Kylo didn’t expect her to sound hurt. “I can’t take back the past.” Kylo tried to go to her. Rey turned to face him. “Even if I could. I’m not sure I’d want to.” Kylo put his hand on Rey’s cheek. His touch was very tender. And oddly soft for a soldier. Rey knew that this could only go a dangerous way. She had to stop. “Rey, I-”

“Kylo!” Rey and Kylo quickly parted. Rey turned to see Phasma holding a bedsheet around her. Rey turned away. “You barge into my bedchambers. Want to get me drunk and now you’re stalling. Why?” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.” 

“There is a bare princess in her bed calling your name. What didn’t you realize? That I might possibly need some attention. You came barging in here and you talk to Rey. I like Rey too. But you can just demand her presences you don’t need to get me excited by barging into my room! And maybe I want attention and if you're so keen on your conquest and adventure maybe someone should tell you to make a map of the woman body, so you can come and explore.” 

Kylo gave up and left the room. Rey had no idea how to react to anything she just saw. 

“Was it something I said?” Rey could tell that Phasma didn’t know what went wrong. “When we were children we understood each other so well.” Phasma looked back to the door. “Now he’s just a mystery to me.”

“From what I heard he’s become a mystery to everyone. He’s a mystery to me I’ll say that.” 

“Kylo Ren has become a mystery I guess. What happened?” 

“It’s not like I’d know any more than you Princess.” 

“He was awfully close to you earlier.” 

“I wouldn’t have been surprised if he stabbed me.” 

“I don’t think he would do that. He’s too interested in you.”

There was a knock at the door. “Princess Phasma.” Finn’s voice said through the door. “Requesting permission to borrow Rey for the rest night. The people at camps want to see her.” Phasma nodded at Rey to go. 

Rey knew what was going to be happening at the camp.


	10. Dance of the Robe

Rey softly shut the door behind her. “Where are you taking me?”

“The Resistance camp. Will you come with me?” Rey looked down at the ground. She inched away from Finn. “Look, everybody knows I can bring them things.”

“What does this have to do with me?”

“Our people.” Finn took a large breath. “They’ve asked me to bring them...you. As soon as your arrival was known. Everyone has been asking for you.”

“Why? So they can see a reckless fool in servants attire.”

“Rey-”

“No that’s what I am. Luke told me not to go behind Jakku. But I felt like I was tied to a string. I wanted to see Naboo. I took Beebee and the other women up Kamino. I had to see Naboo.” Rey looked away. “We got captured before we could even see the place.” Rey looked down at her dress. “I deserve this.”

“No you-”

“And my people they deserve a leader who thinks of them. Not her own selfish pleasures.”

“Rey.” Finn spoke again. “The Resistance wants its princess.”

“It’s knowing what they want of me. That scares me. It’s knowing having followed I must lead. It’s knowing that each person there compares me to those in my past whom I now succeed. But how can whatever I do for them now be enough?”

“Rey you don’t need to worry it will be enough.”

“Be enough.” Rey echoed under her breath.

“Come on. Were still in front of Phasma's door.” Finn lead Rey away from the room. Rey thought about running back into Phasma’s room. Even though she was a slave there. She didn’t have to be the leader her people wanted.

“Please. I don’t want to go.” Rey said under her breath. “They’ll just see a fool.”

Rey reluctantly followed Finn out of Phasma’s quarters.

“Finn.” Rey looked at to see Kylo walking towards them. “Rey.” Rey noticed Kylo’s voice soften when he saw her. “I was going to ask you about something.”

“Ask away.” Finn said.

“I forgot it.” Kylo looked at Rey. “Where are you taking Rey?”

“The resistance camp.”

“You go ahead. I’ll remember what I originally wanted you to do later.” Kylo said.

Finn lead Rey away. Rey and Kylo kept their eyes on each other. Finn lead Rey around the corner. “What was that?” Finn asked Rey. “You looking at him like that?”

“He came into Phasma’s bedchambers to see me and Phasma got really mad.”

Finn widened his eyes. “What did you do?”

“Me!”

“Kylo said he would chase after you if something happened.”

“I told him off.” Rey admitted. “He was being annoying so I told him off.”

Finn was alarmed. “Rey you cannot do that.” Rey rolled her eyes. “You could die.” Finn grabbed Rey's arm. “Come on. We’re coming to the camp before you make any more rash decisions.” Finn was harsher when he dragged Rey out of the palace. “You say your no longer a princess. Act like it if you want to survive.”

Rey groaned. She slammed into Finn when he stopped. “Finn.”

“We’re here.” Finn was standing in front of a fence surrounding many, many tents. Rey started backing away. “Your people are waiting.”

“How can whatever I do for them now be enough?” Rey asked herself. Rey felt Finn grab her hand as he lead Rey into the camp.

People were sitting at the door in rags. “Princess.” One gasped. They both reached out to Rey. Rey held out her hands to the two Resistance people.

Rey looked out into the camp. So many tents so many people. So much riding on her. Rey ventured farther into the camp. Rey caught sight of many people huddled in blankets together outside of tents. They must have been waiting for her.

“Princess Rey.” Rey turned to the voice to see Beebee, her father Poe and Rose huddled together. “Princess.” Beebee bowed to Rey. Rey couldn’t look at Beebee and Poe. She had gotten Beebee captured, while Beebee was with her father again, it came with the cost of her freedom.

Rey didn’t notice Rose sneak back into the tent. More Resistance people came out to see her. “Princess Rey.” Everyone began to surround Rey. Finn lead Rey to the middle of the camp. There was a pavilion, Finn lead Rey up the pavilion. Resistance people surround the pavilion.

All the people people ended up chanting. “All we ask of you. Is a lifetime of service wisdom courage. To us, more would be selfish but nothing less will do.”

Beebee, Rose, and Poe came forward with a robe. Rose began to speak. “Your robes should be golden. Your robes should be perfect instead of this ragged concoction of threads.”

“But may you be moved by its desperate beauty to give us new life for we’d rather be dead than live in the squalor and shame of the slaves.”

The Resistance was running up the pavilion stairs to get to Rey. They kept asking Rey to serve them. Give them courage and wisdom. Rey believed though that being royalty didn’t make you automatically wise. Soon Resistance people were kneeling on the stairs to her. All of them reaching out to her. Rey looked around seeing that she was surrounded by her people. Who were all desperate for someone to help them.

Rey didn’t know how she would be able to handle leading them. She ran down the stairs of the pavilion away from her people. But she never left their sights.

Rey looked back at her people. They all needed her. Rey didn’t think she would be able to lead them. She was nineteen but still thought of herself as a child. Her people needed someone responsible to lead them. Not some orphan child, that the king saw and pitied.

Rey went back to her people. They parted as she walked back up the pavilion. Rey looked at her people. “I know expectations are high and almost beyond what I can do.” Rey knew that her people would listen to her doubts or see her weakness because right now she was their hope. “If I can rekindle our ancestor's dreams. It’s enough. It’s enough.”

Beebee, Rose came up to Rey with the robe. Finn and Poe took the ends of the robe and draped it over Rey’s shoulders. Rey reluctantly took the clasped and fastened them. Beebee and Rose each took a corner of the robe. The moved around Rey so the robe was surrounding her.

“All hail Princess Reyata Helene Skywalker-Amidala. Patron of wisdom. Daughter of Kenobi.”

Rey tried to not let her people see how she never liked going the names of the people who would have been her adoptive grandparents and her supposed father, Obi-Wan Kenobi the god of wisdom. The great fallen warrior Anakin Skywalker and the most loved queen Padme Amidala. Rey wasn’t the real air. The nephew of Luke Skywalker, Ben Solo, was meant to be king, but he was stolen by Snoke as a child. His mother Leia Organa was still in Resistance land with her brother and his father Han Solo was killed in battle. No one seemed to care anymore that Ben Solo was still missing after more than twenty years.

Luke sensed something in Rey. It apparently was strong enough to make Rey the princess. Leia believed that she would be the one to find Ben Solo. That the gods patron of wisdom would be wise enough to find their patron of ambition.

Rey didn’t believe it was there. She just a very lucky orphan. There were so many girls like her who weren’t as lucky as she was. She didn’t deserve to see the people of the Resistance to be bowing around her. It was meant for someone who could actually lead.

“Thank you.” Rey said to the girls who gave Rey the robe. She didn’t understand what her people wanted.

“Your Highness.”

“Yes?” Rey looked out to the direction that the voice came from.

“What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know.” Rey honestly said. “I wish I did. But I’m still just a child who was careless.”

All the people denied and began to call Rey brave. “You went beyond where even warriors went to see the river. You have more bravery than you can image. The king sensed your bravery.” Rose spoke out from the people.

Rey sighed. “Princess you are brave.” Finn said to Rey.

Rey knew there was a difference between bravery and recklessness. Rey knew that she was reckless. No one could tell her otherwise. If she had stayed with Luke and Leia she wouldn’t be in this mess. But no. She had to go see Naboo. She had to try and reach Chanderilla, the last village before the borders.

Rey couldn’t lead her people while they were like this. As slaves. Her people were expecting the goddess of wisdom.

Rey never thought she would feel like Phasma. They were both expected to be a goddess. Phasma a goddess of beauty. Rey of wisdom.

“You are the bravest among us. We all see it. “ Beebee spoke. “You stood up to the feared Starkiller captain Kylo Ren.”

Okay. Maybe Rey’s recklessness was fueled by bravery. Kylo had seen it and gave her to Phasma. Her recklessness was rewarded more often than punished. Granted being a slave was the greatest punishment she felt that she could bare for it. Rey didn’t believe there was a punishment worse than death. What had happened to her proved her wrong.


	11. Not Me

Rey woke up surrounded by her people. The robe they made her draped over her. Rey believed that she fell asleep during the night. Rey spent most of her nights encouraging her people. Three days had passed since the people first saw her. 

Kylo and Phasma had both had a common need for her to be around. Rey was glad to be wanted enough that she only had to act like the leader everyone expected her to be at night. Rey looked down at her people. They all insisted that Rey sleep in a hammock hanging above them. At this point, Rey wouldn’t have minded sleeping on the ground next to Phasma’s bed. There, Rey only needed to be a servant to Phasma.

A gong began to ring out over the camp. Rey scrammed out of the hammock and shedded her robe. Rey made sure she looked as normal as possible. A soldier barged into the tent as women were jumping to their feet.

“You women. There are baskets of linens outside. Wash them.” The soldier ordered. 

Rey didn’t bother showing fear. She went outside and picked up the first basket she saw. Rey walked out of the camp and to the Kamino River. Rey dunked the first linen into the river. As Rey was cleaning, more women joined Rey at the river. 

Kylo was walking along the edge of the river discussing with a soldier. He caught Rey looking over at him. As soon as Rey looked away, Kylo couldn’t keep his eyes off her. The girl who had stood up to him and his soldiers. Whoso happened to be painstakingly beautiful. Almost like a princess. Kylo thought. 

Rey’s eyes kept on darting from Kylo to her work. Kylo’s eyes never left Rey. Rey saw the soldier leave. Rey felt herself tense at Kylo walking to her. Kylo dismissed the women on the river one by one. Until he reached Rey. 

“You were watching me again.” Kylo said. Rey looked back at him again. “All week your eyes have been on me.” 

Rey knew that she did often watch him. But she wasn’t going to admit it. “If I was watching you, it was only to see if you chalice needed filling.” Rey winched at her very lousy answer. She had done more work for him than fill up cups of wine.

Kylo noticed that too. “I have no chalice now.” Rey still looked at him. “Yet, you’re still looking.” 

Rey turned back to her linens. Rey thought about how her next words could get her out of talking to Kylo. As the last three days went by, Rey found herself more drawn to him in a way she didn’t understand. “Excuse me Captain but I have linens to wash.” 

Rey stood but she found herself face to face with Kylo. “I do not excuse you.” Kylo took her linens basket and dropped it on the ground. Rey and Kylo felt each other’s breath on each.other. Rey weaved around him to pick up her basket. “Stop there.” 

Rey stopped. “You wanted something from me.”

“Oh yes.” Rey noticed a softness and gentleness in Kylo’s voice. Rey stepped away confused. “I want to make your life easier Rey” Rey did not see that coming. She thought Kylo was joking, but he looked at her with all sincerity. “Tell me, Rey what can I do. What can I do for you.” 

Rey wanted to ask for her own freedom. Her life back. Anything that would benefit her. But she couldn't ask for that. She had a duty to her people. “Help my people.” 

“I want to help you.” 

“I am my people.” Rey stated. She worried that she sounded too much like a princess. “I cannot continue to work in the comfort of the castle. While my countrymen are dying from work you forced them to do.” Rey looked right into Kylo’s eyes. “Do you want my affection Captain?” She mocked. 

“First of all, I asked you to call me by my name. Second.” Rey found herself looking up at Kylo. Neither one had noticed when the other got closer until they were right in front of each other. “I could have your affection right here if I commanded it.” Rey rolled her eyes at that. Kylo’s gaze and voice softened. “I want to know if you feel anything for me...Besides contempt.” 

Rey should have said no. But she would have been lying. She already had to keep in that she was the princess. As much as Rey wanted to hate Kylo she couldn’t. He kept her and the women from the copper mines. He showed Rey mercy after attacking his soldier. And admitted that she was right. She wanted to hate Kylo but she couldn’t. 

“I don’t know.” Rey’s voice was small. 

“Then let’s find out.” 

Kylo closed the gap between the two of them. Rey fell into shock. She did not expect Kylo to flat out kiss her. The last thing Rey expected was for her to like it. Rey liked it and began to kiss him back. 

“Rey I just saw-” Rey pushed Kylo off of her when she heard Finn’s voice. Rey looked at Finn. From the look on his face, Rey could tell that Finn saw them kiss. “Rey, Phasma requested your presence.” 

No one had ever seen Rey bolt away from an environment so quickly. Kylo watched as she went. Kylo knew that he messed up. 

“The princess. Your betrothed.” Finn directed that at Kylo.

“Once knew all the answer, I stood on certain ground. A confidence so effortless. So brighter could be found.” 

“Oh no.” Finn muttered.

Kylo kept on talking to himself as he made his way to the market. “I never asked the questions that trouble me today. I knew all there was to know. Love one lightly. Put on show. My conquests on display.” 

Finn seemed shocked at what was happening. “I can’t believe he’s changing.”

Kylo sat by a sculpture in the market. “Who’d have thought that confidence could die. Not me. Not me. That all I took for granted was a lie. Not me. Not me.” Rey lead Phasma to the marketplace. Like many other times, he looked over at Rey. “And who’d have guessed I’d throw my world away to be with someone I’m afraid will say not me. Not me.”

“He’s in love.” Finn released. He caught a glimpse of Phasma and Rey. “But he’s not the only one who’ll be changed.” 

Rey seemed happy to be out of the palace and with Phasma. Rey ran over to a merchant selling fabric. “Look at this. This would look lovely on you Princess.” Rey held up the fabric. “I must say this about you Starkillers. Your thread count is amazing.” Rey noticed Phasma did not respond. Phasma watched Kylo as he left the marketplace. “What’s wrong?”

“Why hasn’t Kylo come to see me again?” Phasma blurted. Rey bit her lip. She had an idea. “We’re to be married in three days. Rey I must make things right with him.”  
Rey nodded. She turned away from Phasma back to the fabrics. She wasn’t going to envy them. Or long for what they shared. It would never work out anyway. Even if Rey was a normal slave. Kylo was Starkillers next king. But they were both royalty on opposite sides of a war. Nothing could ever happen between Rey and Kylo.

“The empty room is merciless.” Rey turned back to Phasma. She really was upset about this. “Don’t be surprised if I confess I need some confidence.” 

Rey shook her head. She had spent so much time trying to comfort her people. She didn’t need to comfort another person. She had duties to both of them. And she was tired of it. 

“Rey! Rey!” Rey turned around. Beebee and Rose were running to her at such a speed.

“Beebee, Rose where did you get that?” Rey asked when she saw the items in their hands. 

“Kylo Ren. He’s giving away everything he owns.” Rose started.

“He’s giving it to us.” Beebee squealed. 

“What?” Rey looked in the direction they came from. 

“Come with us.” Rose and Beebee began pulling on Rey’s arms. 

“I can’t.” Rey said. “Not without the princess.” Rey walked over to Phasma. “Maybe this could be a way to make things right with Kylo.” Rey suggested.

“Go.” Phasma said. 

“Come with.” Rey offered her hand. Phasma nodded and took Rey’s hand. Rose and Beebee lead Rey and Phasma to Kylo’s tent. He was outside giving everything away. To the Resistance people. 

Kylo caught sight of Rey with Rose and Beebee. He beckoned for them to come over. Rey nudged Rose and Beebee forward. 

Phasma seemed pleased with what was happening. “Who’d have guessed he’d throw his world away to be with someone till his dying days. Not me.” Phasma said to herself.

Rey knew what Kylo’s intention were behind this. Kylo was trying to please Rey. She asked for him to help her people and he was. Rey stepped away from the tent and Phasma. Kylo kept on looking back to Rey. “Who’d have thought a love could be so good. Not me. Not me. His secrets and his passions understood. Not me. Not me.”

Rey kept on watching as Kylo gave out more. Rey finally noticed when Finn came out with baskets of things to give away as well. Rey slowly walked over to the tent. When Rey reached the tent. She and Kylo just looked into each other’s eyes. He was changing. He was changing for her. Kylo picked up a small jar. “Here. There’s a little bit of the kyber crystal.” Kylo whispered to her. 

“Thank you.” Kylo lightly kissed Rey’s hand. Rey started going back to where she was earlier. Finn gave her a look. A look of warning. As if he knew that something would go wrong. It likely would. “Who’d have guessed he’d throw his world away to be with someone till his dying days.” Rey held the tiny jar to her chest. “Not me. Not me.”

Finn muttered something under his breath before he left with Rose and Beebee. Rey looked over to the tent. Everything Kylo had was gone. He gave the last thing he had left to her. Rey opened up the jar to see the crystals. Two lied in the jar. One was blue the other was red and had a crack running through it. 

Rey walked back over to Phasma who was still waiting. Rey knew that things were going to get a lot more complicated between the three of them. No the four. Finn knew everything there was to know about the situation.


	12. Elaborate Lives

Phasma kept on playing with her dress as she looked at the tent. “Are you alright?” Rey asked. 

“He’s preparing to move into the palace.” Phasma had a nervous joy in her voice. Whatever doubts he had must be gone.” Phasma started to walk to the entrance of Rey’s tent. She stopped. Phamsa went back over to Rey. “You should stay Rey. Apologize for me.” 

Rey knew that if she ended up alone with Kylo again they’d probably kiss each other again. If Phasma sent Rey in with Kylo, she’s likely to end up feeling as if she betraying Phasma. Rey shook her head. “No. I can’t.” 

“Yes you can. You always say the right thing.”

“I do?” Rey asked both Phasma and herself. 

“Yes. I never can say the right thing.” Phasma sighed. “Guess I am only really good at being a pretty face.” 

“You are so much more than that Princess.” 

“What prove do I have for it.” 

“I’ve only been with you for three days, so I can’t really say anything.” Rey lightly laughed. 

“Please Rey. Apologize for me.” 

“Phasma please don’t make me.” Rey wanted to stay out of that tent so things wouldn’t get even more cared away than they already did between herself and Kylo. Rey wasn’t going to betray Phasma in that way. 

Phasma smiled. “Oh Rey. I would never make you.” Rey must have had a really weird look on her face. Phasma giggled at Rey’s expression. “Rey you look so confused.” 

“I’m a slave. And you’re not forcing me into this.” 

“I would never make you do this. But I’m asking you. As a friend.” Phasma started walking away from the tent. 

Rey shook her head. This was going to end in disaster. Maybe she could avoid it. Doubtful. Rey went slowly on her way to the tent. She kept on looking around to see if anyone would be watching her. It was funny on how empty the place was as soon as the Resistance people left. 

Rey opened the small jar of crystals. As soon as Rey saw them, she quickly closed the jar up. She would probably try to give back the crystals as well. Rey took a deep breath as she went into the tent. 

Kylo was sitting on the other side. As if he was waiting for her. He likely was. Rey’s heart started to race a little more. “Thank you.” Rey regretted that. She wasn’t even sure what she said thank you for. Rey looked down. The tent was empty. Okay. So she could thank him for helping her people. 

“It was nothing.” Kylo walked over to Rey. “Actually. It was everything. I gave up everything.” Rey glanced at Kylo through her eyelashes. “But it doesn’t matter now.” 

Rey needed to say what she needed to say. Then get out. Do the duty. Get out. But Rey wanted to stay. She really hated how much she wanted to stay. Say what Phasma asked. Get out. “Kylo, I came to tell you that the princess is sorry about what she said the other night.” Rey couldn’t help but feel something when Kylo was towering over her. “And she wants you to know that-”

“Sh.” Kylo placed a finger over her lips. “Rey.” He said softly.

Rey stepped away from him. “You are betrothed to my mistress.” 

“It was arranged by my adviser and can be unarranged by me.” 

Rey couldn't’ stay much longer. She took the jar and held it out to him. “Here. Take this back. Keep something for yourself.” 

“Rey.” Kylo gestured for Rey to put her arm with the jar down.

Rey felt really torn about this. She wanted him. Rey would admit that to herself. But it could never happen. They would both be betraying Phasma and end up dying. Both of them were needed for their kingdoms to live. “You can raid another country tomorrow and regain your fortune.” Rey looked away. She wasn’t sure how to handle this. “Kylo. You’re a Starkiller. I’m Resistance. Nothing can ever change that fact.” Rey felt herself coming close to tears. She didn’t know why or how but she wanted him. “I don’t even know why you bothered to do this.” 

“Don’t you.” 

Rey turned back to him. “Kylo-”

“We all lead such elaborate lives.  
Wild ambitions in our sights.  
How an affair of the heart survives  
Days apart and hurried nights.  
Seems quite unbelievable to me.  
I don’t want to live like that.  
Seems quite unbelievable to me.  
I don’t want to love like that.  
I just want time to be.  
Slower and gentler, wiser, free.”

Rey blushed at Kylo’s song. He had a really nice voice. “Your voice is nice.” Rey commented. 

Kylo kept on singing to Rey.  
“We all live in extravagant times.  
Playing games we can’t all win.  
Unintended emotional crimes  
Take some out, take others in.  
I’m so tired of all we’re going through.  
I don’t want to love like that.  
I’m so tired of all we’re going through.  
I don’t want to love like that.” 

Kylo fell to his knees in front of Rey. he felt completely helpless to her.  
“I just want to be with you.  
Now and forever peaceful, true.  
This may not be the moment to tell you face to face.  
But I could wait forever. For the perfect time and place.”

Rey knew that she was going down. She wouldn’t be able to resist him. Rey kneeled down to the ground to be at his lever. Kylo took Rey and brought her closer to him. Rey felt that she could, so she sang with him.  
“We all lead such elaborate lives  
We don’t know whose words are true.  
Strangers, lovers, husbands, wifes.  
Hard to know who's loving who.”

Rey didn’t want anything to be this hard.  
“Too many choices tear us apart.  
I don’t want to live like that.” 

Kylo knew that he wanted things to be easy just as much as she did.  
“Too many choices tear us apart.  
I don’t want to love like that.  
I just want to touch your heart.  
May this confession be the start.”

This time Rey moved to kiss Kylo. “Rey I love you.” Kylo confessed. “There’s always been something pulling me to you. I felt it on Takodana when I saw you running. I never go after anyone like I did with you. I love you Rey.” 

Rey couldn’t find the words to respond to him. She kissed him again. Every time they parted in between kisses, Kylo would say that he loved her. Rey felt herself getting intoxicated by what was happening. 

Rey soon broke away from Kylo. “Let me breathe.” She giggled. She put a hand on Kylo’s chest. Her eyes flickered to meet his own. “I don’t care anymore.” Rey breathed. “I don’t care what I am or what you are anymore.” 

Rey felt Kylo’s lips on the top of her head. “I love you.” 

“You’ve said that at least ten times.” Rey giggled. 

“More like twelve.” 

“You counted?” 

“I won’t stop saying that ‘I love you’ until the stars stop shining or I’ve told you a billion times over.” 

Rey giggled again. “You’ll spoil me.”

“If I could you’d already have your own kingdom.”

Rey didn’t react to that. She already had a kingdom. A kingdom that wasn’t rightfully hers. She hadn’t done anything to earn her position. It was just handed to her.  
Kylo had earned the right to be the next leader. Being the most known and feared warrior of Starkiller. 

And somehow he fell in love with the Resistance Princess. To an even bigger shock, the Princess fell as well. Then there were the kingdoms they supported. The two would let them fall to dust when they were with each other. 

Rey and Kylo stayed with each other, long after the sunset. Rey was amazed that no one seemed to need her during the day. She would have at least expect one of her people to go to her. Or have Finn barge in and try to break them apart. 

Rey was glad to just be in that moment. It didn’t matter who they were or what they had to be. “Why can’t it always be like this?” Rey whispered.

“It could be like this.”

“How?”

“We could run away.”

“But where would we go.” 

“The countryside. Right on the border between our worlds. Maybe further into Resistance land.” 

“I’d like that.” Rey said. She then remembered what they both were. “But we can’t. You know that we can’t run.”


	13. My Dreams Recurring

Kylo felt Rey shiver in his arms. “Are you cold?”

“You could have at least kept a blanket.” Rey commented. 

“No I couldn’t a man comes into this world without possessions.”

“What does that have to do with any-”

“I want to become a new man for you Rey. Cleansed of what I’ve done wrong.” Kylo kissed at Rey’s neck. Rey giggled. “You like that?” 

“Yes,” Kylo kissed at Rey’s neck again. Rey giggled. Rey quickly stopped when she heard drums. “What’s that.” 

“The drums. My armies have returned.” 

“I should go.” Rey said. Rey stood walked to the tent’s exit. “You'll be expected at some kind of-” 

“I’ll be wanted at a victory celebration,” Kylo said. He didn’t sound happy. Kylo picked something off the ground. He went back over to Rey. “Here are the crystals. You tried to give back.” Kylo put the jar in her hand. “Take them. The jar has my symbol. If anyone ever gives you trouble show them the jar. You’ll be fine.” 

Rey went to leave the tent. She stopped. “I love you.” 

“I heard that.” Kylo spun Rey around. “Say it again.” Rey shook her head. She put her hand over her mouth. “Say again I demand you.” Kylo tried to tease her into saying it again. 

“Captain.” Kylo turned around. A soldier had entered the tent. Rey and Kylo both wondered how much he saw. Rey stood behind Kylo as he spoke to the soldier. 

“I heard the drums.” 

“We’ve captured the Resistance King and his sister.” Rey hoped that the soldier didn’t see her face

“You mean the king and princess.” 

“We have no clue where the Resistance Princess is she wasn’t at the palace on Coruscant. The king's sister is the country’s Grand Duchess. The official princess is missing.” Rey would have scoffed but she knew that her country was doomed.

“But still. The king and his sister. You’ve taken them alive?” 

“Yes Captain.”

“Find out what men are responsible for this. And make sure they are awarded the highest honor.” The soldier nodded and left. Rey stepped away from Kylo. She looked horrified. “Rey our countries are war. We would have had to capture the king.” 

“But he’s my f-” Rey stopped herself. “He’s my king.” 

Kylo tried to go to comfort her. But Rey wouldn’t take it. She put the jar he gave her down her dress and ran out of the tent. She tried not to cry. She couldn’t let her people see her cry.

Rey ran to the camp. All of her people were waiting for her return at the pavilion. Her people parted as Rey ran to the pavilion. 

“Princess Rey, please say it isn’t true.” Rose begged Rey. 

“I saw our king and grand duchess dragged through the streets with my own eyes.” Poe said. He was holding tightly to Beebee. 

Beebee was crying and holding onto her father. “I’ve heard they already executed Luke.” 

“And they’re parading his head around on a stick.” A Resistance man called out.

Rey shook her head. Not to reassure her people but in denial. “No. No.” 

“King Luke and Grand Duchess Leia of the Resistance are alive. I saw them taken to prison.” Finn said. 

Rey breathed a sigh of relief her father wasn’t dead. Neither was the Grand Duchess. 

“It’s only a matter of time before the Starkillers execute them.” Beebee whimpered. 

“I’ve always imagined that Luke and Leia would march upon Starkiller in triumph.” Poe said. “Now we have no. When Luke dies, when Leia dies. So will the Resistance.”

Rey didn’t think that could happen. “No! The Resistance will never die. Even if Luke and Leia are killed. There’s still hope. I swear to lead for the rest of my life. And the lost prince could be alive.”

“What is it with you and the lost prince?” Finn whispered.

“I don’t belong in this position. Ben Solo does.” Rey said. Rey went back to her people. “Whether we are enslaved or whether we are far from our native soil, the Resistance lives in our hearts. Therefore the Resistance lives.”

Rey looked around at her people. They all seemed to be in despair. She was the one to give them hope. Rey looked around at her people how could she encourage them. They had all seemed to lose hope. Rey went to Finn. “What do we do Princess?” Finn asked. 

“Take me in my dreams recurring  
Cheerful as a childhood dance.  
Into one more taste of freedom  
One more longing backward glance.” 

Rey noticed that the eyes of her people were looking up, with more hope in their eyes. Rey heard a few of them begin to hum to the song. 

“In the sway of somber music  
I shall never, never,  
Understand  
Let me slip into the sweeter  
Chorus of that other land.”

“Princess. Our king in is prison. Along with the Grand Duchess.” Finn said. “We all know that they will die and so will the Resistance.”

Rey shook her head. “No. The gods above us. The force they create. It loves the Resistance. The beautiful, the golden, the radiant, the fertile, the gentle and the blessed. The pain of the resistance is only of the moment. The desolate, the suffering, the plundered the oppressed.”

“The gods love the resistance. Their glorious creation. Their songs roll sweetly across the harvest plain.” Rey looked over at Rose who started to have more hope. 

“The tears of the Resistance a passing aberration. They wash into the river.” Beebee said

“And they never cry again.” 

“The gods love the Resistance.” Poe convinced himself.

“We have to keep believing  
Though scattered and divided  
We are still its heart.” Rey kept on singing with Beebee and Rose. 

“The fall of Resistance. it's only of the moment." 

The rest of Rey’s people joined into the song letting Rey take the lead on the next lines.  
“The spirit always burning  
As the flesh is torn apart.”

Rey smiled as her people kept on singing the song of hope for the country. 

“Take me in.” Rey sang with Beebee, Rose, Poe and Finn. 

“Take me in.” The people echoed back.

“My dreams recurring.” Rey’s group sung. 

Rey’s people kept on echoing her singing as she went on to sing the rest of their song. 

Everyone joined together for the last verse of the song. And once again they choose to let Rey have her shining moments. She was the hope of the Resistance. And hope has to shine as brightly as it could or else no one would see it and not be able to carry on. 

They were going to live. The Resistance wouldn’t die or disappear. Everyone trusted Rey without question. Which was quite odd. Considering what was going on with her and Kylo. Rey sent her people back to what they doing before they heard the news of the King and the Grand Duchess. 

“Rey.” Finn pulled Rey aside. 

“If this is about you know who. I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“No this is not about Kylo. Though I should talk to you about what I saw too.” Finn said. “This is about your father.” 

“Luke is not my father. I’m an orphan.” 

“Anyway. I can pay the guard so we can talk to them. I also have money for their escape to our land.” 

Rey stood with her mouth hanging open. “You didn’t let me use it why?” 

“Because you would have denied it and claimed you weren’t the real princess and would just on living as a slave. Plus we needed some leadership.” Finn sounded like he had that answer ready since Rey arrived. 

And he was right about that. Rey knew she would have denied the ticket her people in the camps needed a leader. Rey, Luke and Leia had different areas where they strongest in leading. Rey was a leader of hope. Luke was a leader of peace. Leia was a leader of courage. Leia was trying so hard. The Resistance was winning the long war until Leia’s son was lost and her husband died. Leia still lead a powerful army. But they had lost too many numbers that it didn’t matter anymore. Rey, Luke and Leia had worked together in way that worked. But something felt that it was missing. Rey knew that the lost prince. The lost prince would balance it. He was still alive. Rey could feel it. It was especially strong on when she first was captured and felt something whenever she was near the palace. Or just with those in higher power. Rey brushed aside. The force that Rey felt was always drawn to those of higher power than herself. 

“Rey.” 

“What?” Rey turned around to face Finn. 

“Can we agree to see the king tomorrow night?”

“If I am not needed by Phasma, than yes.” Rey walked back to her tent with other Resistance women.

“It’s not Phasma needing you I’m worried about.”


	14. A Step Too Far

Rey felt her hammock being rocked to wake her up the next day. “What do you want?” She muttered. 

“Forgive me for waking you, your highness.” Rey opened her eyes to see Rose on her knees in front of Rey. “But Princess Phasma wishes to see you.”

“At this hour?”

“You’ve missed breakfast.” Rose replied. 

Rey rolled out her hammock and dusted herself off. “I’ll go see what Phasma wishes for.” Rey quickly left the camp before anyone could see her. Rey noticed Kylo was training with his soldiers on her way to Phasma's chambers. 

Rey couldn’t stop. Phasma needed her. Rey had a duty to Phasma. Her priorities lied in the order of Phasma’s needs, her people's needs, her relationship. Rey could never ever put herself first. She was used to it. 

Rey quickly made it Phasma’s chambers. Rey let herself in. Phasma looked like a mess. Phasma’s hair, which while short was kept neat, was all around her head. 

“Phasma?” Rey went over to her. “Are you alright.” 

“I don’t understand anything right now.” Phasma said. “Everything has gone terribly wrong.” 

Rey sat at Phasma’s feet. “Do you need to talk about it.”

“That's why I called you here.” Phasma kept on breathing heavily. “My father is sick to the point of death. And my fiance to me hasn’t spoken to me since that night. We’re to be married in two days now.” 

“Phasma I apologized to him for you.” Rey said. It was the truth. Kylo had just ignored the apologie.

“What did he say?” 

“I truthfully never got to finish before he interrupted me.” 

“What did he say?” 

Rey looked up at Phasma. How could she explain that Phasma’s two people she loved most were in love with each other. Simple answer you couldn’t. “I’m sorry Princess. But I forgot.” Rey looked at Phasma. “Princess may I please brush your hair.” 

Phasma nodded. Rey took the brush off the vanity that Phasma was sitting at. “I mean it’s so strange he doesn’t show me more affection than he needs to. It’s, it’s almost formal. And far too respectful in my opinion. While you might prefer respect in a man. I haven’t seen in such a long time.” Phasma sighed. “Even when in public, I’m the one who has to take romantic leads. He’s not thinking about the wedding the same way I am. It’s like he’s always half a step behind what our relationship should be. We’ve been engaged for eleven years. He’s just always half a step behind.” 

Rey sighed he wasn’t necessarily half a step behind. Just not interested with Phasma’s path. “Things will work out in the end.” Rey lied. Rey lost track of how many times she lied to people of authority in Starkiller. She was sick of it.

“Rey what do I do?” Phasma asked. 

“I wish I knew.” 

 

Kylo noticed when Rey came by. He knew that Rey was busy. He hoped that no one noticed when he got distracted when he saw her passing by. 

Kylo knew the consequences of him being in love with Rey. It wasn’t even being in love with Rey. It wasn’t even loving Rey that was the crime. It was treason to go angist Phasma. And Kylo was also giving a slave, an enemy, of the Resistance compassion. No one would let him live it down. 

Kylo went back to his training. He knew it was pointless because in two days he wouldn’t be able to leave the country again. Unless he left before he was wed to Phasma. Kylo got the idea of running away. Free Rey and take her to the first border of the Resistance. To Naboo. The one place she wanted to see. If they got caught they would be killed. Kylo wasn’t afraid of dying. He was at the point of death so many times it didn’t matter anymore.

But there was Rey. She clearly wanted to help her people. And Rey loved her people and her country. And Kylo loved her. He didn’t want Rey to die. She clearly needed to stay alive. For herself, for the people of her country, for her country. 

“Captain Ren.” Kylo’s attention snapped to a soldier. “What is next in drills.” 

Kylo looked around. He must have gotten really distracted by his thoughts on Rey. And what would happen to them? 

“Practice dismissed.” Kylo put his sword back in his belt. He left the room in a huff. He started wondering the halls of the palace. His soon to be prison. Kylo spent his time walking around the palace and its property.

When Kylo got to the docks, he looked at the boats. He finally found what could help him. A small sailboat. It would easily hide people. It could travel for days. And it was the right size for three people. The boat would only need to hold two. Kylo ordered the dock owner to not let anyone take the boat until he returned. 

If Rey would let him. He would run away with her. They could hide in Naboo. It would soon be part of Starkiller. It would be after once that happened. Eventually, Kylo hoped to take Rey away from Starkiller and the Resistance. 

They could have the life they wanted together. That was if they weren’t too reckless. Which could be a problem, considering Rey a slave and Kylo was to be married in two days.  
Kylo dreaded that day. He liked Phasma. To a point. She was stuck up. And vain. And shallow. 

Rey. Rey was selfless, but she still cared about her self. She was brave. Curious. And quite lovely.

Kylo didn’t understand how Rey could ever love him. He was a messed up person. Who kidnapped her and gave her to Starkiller’s princess. The last person Rey deserved was Kylo and he knew it. And he messed up even more, by celebrating the capture of the king and grand duchess of her country. 

Kylo did have a surprise when she didn’t react about the princess being missing. Kylo wouldn’t ask her about it. He already messed things up enough with her.  
Kylo would get Rey killed over something she shouldn’t die over. Himself. 

 

Rey kept on brushing through Phasma’s hair and helping her look presentable again. Phasma dismissed Rey when she finished with Phasma’s hair. 

Rey went back to the Resistance camp. As she passed by where Kylo was training. It dawned on her what she had done. She had fallen in love with the Resistance’s most feared enemy. Was it treason to love him? Was it treason for her to love? A thought popped into her head. She could have compromised her people and put them in extreme danger.  
When Rey got to the door of the camp. An older man met her at the door. Rey recognized him as the pastor of the temple of wisdom. 

“Princess.” He bowed to her.

“Sir.” 

“The people have made a makeshift temple, for the god of wisdom.” 

All royalty was believed to be descended from the gods. The way people saw it was that Rey was the child of the god of wisdom. They found that as the only reasonable explanation that Luke sensed something in her. And Rey had apparently proved herself wise beyond her years. 

Like a wise person would fall in love with her country’s enemy. People could call her what they liked, but from the moment they called her a princess, it was a lie. A lie that mainly made her people feeling better. Meant to make them feel like they had protected. 

“Your highness. Do want to visit the temple of your descendants.” 

“I’m not the daughter of-” 

“Come see princess.” The pastor said. “See how our people have put together a temple.” A group of Rey’s people lead her to the tent that her people had made raised the top higher. Rey pushed the curtain aside to see her people were kneeling in front of a painting of the god of wisdom. Kenboi. 

Rey started walking to the painting. 

People lifted their heads when Rey walked to the front of the temple. “Please. Let me speak with the god of wisdom in solitude.”

“Your highness is something wrong.” 

“Many things are wrong.” Rey replied. The closest thing she had to a family was imprisoned and to be killed. Her people all wanted her to be the wise daughter if the wisdom god. Of course, there was the fact that literally everyone hated the person who loved her and she loved back. 

As Rey kneeled in front the painting. The people started filing out of the tent. Rey bowed her head. Before lifting it again. 

“I know in truth that I’m not your daughter. But oh god of wisdom please help me at this time. My country is in danger. King Luke and Grand Duchess Leia have been taken into captivity. It’s only a matter of time before they are executed. Soon it will only be me. Please guide me.” A wind blew through the tent. The flames on the candles danced. Rey sighed. “Then there’s love. I should ask another god. I’m certain that I love him. But a love can be misplaced. Have I comprised my people in my passion and my haste? I could be his life companion anywhere but where we are. Am I a leader? Am I traitor?” Rey looked down at the ground. “Did I take a step too far?” Rey bowed down in front of the painting. “Please guide me. Show me what is the right thing to do. Give our people hope. And please don’t let our country die.”


	15. Easy as Life

Rey spent some time in the temple that her people had made. As long as Rey was in the temple it remained empty. 

Rey stood and walked out of the tent. “Princess.” 

Rey jumped. She turned. Finn was waiting outside the temple. “How long have you been waiting?”

“A while.” Rey rolled her eyes at Finn. 

“What do you want?” Finn held a sack of gold. “Why do you have an unnecessary amount of gold?”

“To bribe the guards.” Finn replied. Rey looked confused. “We’re visiting Luke and Leia.” Rey tensed up. She quickly shook her head. “Don’t argue your highness.” Finn grabbed Rey’s hand. 

“Stop taking my hand.” Rey muttered. She yanked her head away. “I wish I could have one day in peace.” Rey said. “I already had to deal with a weeping Princess Phasma.”

“What’s she so upset about.” 

Rey looked around. Her people were all doing their own work. “Phasma’s upset that Kylo isn’t paying attention to her.”

“And paying attention to you.” Finn said. 

“Shh.” Rey glanced around again. “No one can know.”

“Rey you have no excuse to not see your family.” 

“I don’t have a family.” 

Finn rolled his eyes at Rey. “Rey. Get a hold of yourself.” Finn took Rey’s arm and started to pull her out of the camp. “Come on.” Rey let Finn take her to the prison of the castle. Finn lead Rey to another entrance of the castle. The prisoners were always taken through an entrance that lead straight to the prison so escape was less likely.

Finn lead Rey downstairs to the prison. A guard stood at a door. Finn held the bag of gold. “A word with the prisoners?” 

The guard took the sack he looked inside. “Alright Finn. Make it quick.” The guard unlocked the door. 

Rey ran in when she saw Luke and Leia behind bars. “Father.” Rey reached into the bars. Luke reached out to Rey. 

“Rey!” Leia and Luke both were so happy to her alive. 

“I knew that you would survive. That I trained my niece well.” Leia said. 

“She wouldn’t allow himself to think anything else of you.” Luke said. “You’re alive Rey. Thank the gods for that.” 

“Have they mistreated you?” Rey asked. If they did she should likely get Kylo to stop.

Luke shook his head. “No. Surprisingly they haven’t.”

Leia scoffed. “I’ll bet they’re saving that for the execution.” 

“When is that?” Rey asked.

“Three days from now.” Luke sounded very grim. 

Rey shook her head. She promised the Resistance that their country wouldn’t die. Neither would King or Grand Duchess. “It won’t come to that.” Rey reached for Leia’s hand on the bars. “We’ll get both of you out of here.” 

“In two days the daughter of the king here will be wed,” Finn said. Rey looked back at Finn. Two days until Kylo would be married. Two days before it was likely that Phasma would stop crying over her life. Two days before it would all be over between her and Kylo. 

“Two days.” Rey muttered.

“Two days.” Finn confirmed. Rey looked back at Finn, whose eyes could have been scolding her. Finn looked back to Luke and Leia. “Most of the guards will be needed to control the crowds.”

Leia smiled at Finn, “And who is this young Minister of War?” She asked. Rey snorted. Finn wasn’t much of a warrior. “Rey?” 

“This is Finn. You remember. His father was an adviser of yours.” 

Luke seemed startled. “Windu’s boy?”

“No sir.” Finn said. “Well, yes actually, but not Mace Windu.”

“You’re family was full of peacekeepers.” Luke commented. “They had hopes that you would be a scholar.” 

Finn smiled and looked down. “Thank you. Your majesty.” 

“What of our escape?” Leia asked. 

“The chief jailer will be at Phasma’s wedding. They have assigned a lower level guard to take his place. He is a man I know.” Finn said. 

“You are suggesting you might be able to bribe this guard?”

“We've done business in the past.”

“That will take a lot of gold.” Rey starred up at Finn. “Gold you could have used to also help me.”

“Rey.” Luke’s voice had warning.

“I have gold. For years I have been stealing from the palace. I thought maybe someday, I could use that gold to escape. Go back to the Resistance. But if I can send our royal court home…”

“We will all be going home soon.” Luke said.

“How are the docks guarded?” Leia said. 

“By the captain's soldiers.” 

Rey’s heart fluttered at the mention of Kylo. 

“So the odds are slim.” Leia muttered. “Can you use a sword boy?”

Finn stepped back. “Me?” Leia nodded. “Actually I’m better at providing encouragement from the sidelines.” 

Rey hand went to the jar of kyber crystals in her jars. Kylo said if anyone gave her trouble showing Starkillers the crystals would let her go through. She pulled out the jar. Rey opened it and glanced at the crystals. She closed it before speaking. “A fight won’t be necessary.” Leia looked confused. Luke became hopeful. Finn looked like he was expecting Rey’s next sentence. “They’ll let us through.” She held up the jar of crystals.

Finn looked like he could choke. “Captain Kylo gave you that?” 

“Who is this captain?” Rey looked down as Luke spoke to her. “A Starkiller!” 

“He’s not like the others.” Rey muttered. 

“He leads the kings army!” Leia shouted. “Did he hesitate to attack our country like the others?”

“He regrets his past-”

“Rey!” Luke sounded sturn. “You are the patron of wisdom!”

“Isn’t the only person the patron of wisdom is ever suppose to love is the patron of ambition!” Rey realized what she said. She could go on with this. “The only person I’m ever supposed to love is the patron of ambition. Leia. Your son. He could be Ben Solo. He could the real prince of the resistance.”

“Rey listen to yourself.”

“The tablets say, ‘One love will come to the patron of wisdom. That shall be the love of the patron of ambition.’ I’m the patron of wisdom. Making Kylo the patron of ambition. Making Kylo, Ben Solo.” 

“Rey!” Luke shouted. “Do not shame yourself and us with false ideas.” 

“I never said they were-”

“Did I say if I cared whether your assumptions were true? Do not tell me that this Starkiller, grieves for the men he killed, the women and children taken into slavery. Any soft look you give this captain betrays the innocents that the hands of this captain and every soldier he commands.” Rey kept her eyes to the ground. She felt like crying. She loved her country, the people who took her in and Kylo. “Rey. You will cut this man from your heart.”

“Yes, Luke.” Rey stood and left the room. 

Before she heard the room she heard Luke mutter, “I would have not thought it possible for those Starkillers to give me one more reason to hate them.” 

Rey fled from the prison. The tears that were beginning to come out of her eyes were pouring out of them. When Rey got outside, she was surprised that the sun was so low in the sky. “This is the moment that the gods expect me to beg for help.” Rey said to herself in between tears. “But I won’t even try. I want nothing in the world but myself to protect me. And I won’t lie down. Roll over and die.” Rey made her way back to the camp. If she wanted to just rest in the hammock her people won’t object to it. They would let her rest.

Rey asked for Rose to tell the other women she shared a tent with to keep their voices down. Rose agreed to do it for Rey. 

Rey crawled into the hammock to be with her thoughts. Luke said to cut Kylo from her heart. It would save her people. 

All she had to do was forget how much she loved him. Rey knew that she had to put her longing to one side. Rey had to remind herself that love changed. The love between herself and Kylo would change. Rey would always be the Resistance Princess. She would always be the patron of wisdom. She would have a duty to her people until the day that she died.

Rey didn’t understand how it could be so hard to forget how to love. She had to pretend she never knew Kylo. Every time she thought she would have it in her to push him away, Rey knew that she won’t be able to do it. Rey kept on telling herself that it was easier to leave him now. Better to leave him before things got too heated between her and Kylo. 

As Rey tried to think of how she would be able to be able to forget the love that she felt with him, the fluttering feeling she got in heart kept on rushing back to her. She thought of what could be if she went with him. If she disobeyed her king. Left her people behind. And just acted on her own desires. Rey realized something then.

Love from someone who saw her as herself, instead of royalty, was all she ever wanted. And she was throwing it away. 

Rey felt a tear roll out of her eye again. 

Rey heard footsteps of her people. Her people. If she ran to Kylo, she would be running from her nation. She would be a coward. Rey began to wonder if the gods were punishing her. If Kenobi was punishing her for being so unwise and basically being the opposite of who she should be. 

Luke and Leia were great patrons. Luke was good at peace. Leia was not only a Grand Duchess, but she was also the general of the Resistance. 

Rey was a patron of wisdom, who was made stupid with love. She had to let go of Kylo. 

Rey kept on telling herself. It’s easy as life.


	16. Like Father, Like Son

Phasma wandered around the castle. For something. Anything to do. After Rey had left for the day Phasma tried to occupy herself. She kept on walking around different areas of the palace just trying to find, something to do, someone to talk to. No one had the same effect that Rey did. Rey was the only one who seemed to understand her. The only one who treated her as a normal human when they spoke, and not a princess. Rey had this wisdom that radiated around her. 

“Princess.” Phasma lifted her head.

“Good day Hux.” She greeted. Phasma put her head back down and tried to walk around him.

“Your Highness?”

“Please.”

“Your Highness are you troubled?” Phasma meekly nodded. “How can I help you?” Hux offered. 

“I don’t know.” 

“There must be something I can do.” 

“Why is Kylo always so busy?” Phasma blurted. “He’s always off on adventures. Why? What’s he doing? Please tell me why we do this?” 

“Come with me Princess. I can explain to you what we do when out of the country.”

“How we act with foreigners?” 

“Exactly.” Hux lead Phasma to the War Room, they called it. 

Phasma felt she was in a place that was as foreign as the middle of the ocean. “How come I’ve never been in this room before?”

“Well, you never took much of an interest in war your highness.”

Phasma looked around the room. As a princess she really should have looked into all aspects of life in her kingdom. Her people must have seen her as an incredibly vain girl. She never took interest in anything other than herself. It wasn’t a very becoming quality of a princess. 

Phasma walked over to a map laid out on a table. “What’s this?” 

“This is a map of the land we have taken control of.” 

Phasma looked back down. “Taken?” 

“Why yes. How else can we hope to get anywhere.”

Phasma kept looking down at the map. All areas named were territories of other tribes. It was clear to her that Starkiller was the largest of all. 

“Why did we invade Bespin?” 

Hux knew that he would have to be explaining a lot to Phasma until Kylo arrived. “Because once we have control of the nearby waterways, the world will open up to us.” 

“I understand why we’d want the waterways.” Phasma looked back down at the map. So many areas had been taken by under Starkiller control. “But Starkiller aries just went in and took control. How oppressive of us.” Phasma was in line for the throne of a country that took from everyone. 

“Perhaps.” Hux looked at the necklace around Phasma’s neck. “But where did you think that beautiful necklace came from.” 

Phasma looked down at the necklace. The necklace had to have been stolen from someone. There was a person who wanted it back. Phasma realized that many of her gifts had to have been stolen from different lands. “Suddenly. It’s not so beautiful anymore.” Phasma took the necklace off and placed it on a nearby table covered in scrolls.

“Ah, Kylo.” Phasma quickly turned to the door. “I have been explaining our foreign campaign to Phasma.”

“Really?” Kylo didn’t think of Phasma as someone who would be interested in war. 

“She’s wanted to know what has been preoccupied you as of late.” Hux’s eyes hid something that he couldn’t say aloud. 

Kylo knew that look. Hux knew something. By the looks of it something that wasn’t good. 

“Kylo, I feel like we haven’t had a moment alone together since you got back from the Resistance. Can we please spend the afternoon together.”

Kylo nodded. “Of course. But first I’d like to have a word with Hux.” Kylo walked over to the table of scrolls. He picked up the closest one to Phasma and held it out to her. “Here read this while you wait for me.” 

Phasma rolled open the scroll. “The campaign at Endor.”

“It will give us something to talk about.” 

Phasma rolled up the scroll. “I wasn’t aware that we were at a loss of topics.” Phasma walked towards that door of the room. “Then again there are a lot of things I didn’t know.” 

Kylo turned to Hux. Hux raised his eyebrows. Kylo already knew what was going on. What he knew. But he didn’t care. Why should it have mattered? Hux would have been able to kill Kylo with a look if he could. “That was clever of you.” Kylo finally spoke up. 

That set Hux off. “I can’t have you neglecting the princess. Not after all the trouble I’ve gone through.”

Kylo rolled his eyes at Hux. “All the work you went through?” Kylo scoffed. “You didn’t do much. You arranged a marriage.” 

“There have been other arrangements as well, son.” 

“I’m not your son.” Kylo spat. “You raised me, but that doesn’t make you my father.” 

Hux ignored Kylo’s words. “There are things I’ve done on your behalf.” 

“But I never asked you to do anything for me!” 

“No, you’re right.” Hux tried to find the words to tick Kylo off even more. “You haven’t because you’ve been too busy, wasting your time, playing around, with that slave girl.” 

“Oh, your spies are good.” Kylo jokes. 

Hux sighed. It wasn’t working. “You can have a mistress. You can have as many as you want. Just wait until after your wedding.” 

Kylo turned to Hux. “You mean like you did.” Hux didn’t speak. “I can be a better person than you.” 

“Your mother never complained.” 

“She’s not my mother and you never gave her a choice.” 

“Don’t you realize that, that….girl...that slave...that thing. Could cost you the throne.” 

Kylo pushed Hux against the wall. “Don’t call her that. She's a person. And I’m not like you. I never cared about the throne. I never will. I’m not like you. Father.” Kylo actually spat at Hux that time. 

Hux wiped off Kylo’s saliva before he spoke again. “Don’t act so cocky. You can’t escape your destiny.” Hux pushed Kylo off of him. “Don’t try to act all pure. Your past, the way you were raised. No one is pure.” Hux pushed Kylo into a chair. “Listen good and listen straight. You are not in charge of your fate. It’s been decided. In the end you’ll end up doing what I’d have done. Like father, like son.” 

Kylo stood up abruptly and pushed Hux onto the ground. “Don’t assume your vices got handed down to me. That what you’ve done will shape the future I want for myself. I’ve done plenty of wrong. I won’t deny that. But this might be a shock to you, but I'm not going to be like you. I wouldn't wish for anyone to be like you. Like father, like son.” Kylo mocked his last words before beginning to walk out of the room. 

Hux managed to stand and reach Kylo before he left the room. “Kylo,” Hux put his hand on Kylo’s shoulder. “You’re nervous. Take my hand.” Kylo shoved Hux’s hand away from him. “All is settled, all is planned.” Kylo shrugged Hux away. “You have the world at your command, I don’t think you understand. Are you really going to throw everything away for some slave girl.” 

“She has a name.”

“In a few months you won’t be able to remember her name.”

“You know what. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. You know all the deceiving and going behind people’s back you’ve done. But guess what it’s not hard to tell what you’re up too. Evil is a distinctive smell.” Kylo walked towards the door. Before he left he turned to Hux. “You can forget about your plans. There will be no wedding.” Kylo stormed out of the room. 

Hux stood as Kylo walked out the door, stunned. 

“Hux?” Hux turned to see Phamsa at the door. “Where did Kylo go?” 

“I don’t know your highness.” Hux answered. “I’m sure he’ll be back.” 

“Do you know when?” 

“No. But I’ll go find him.” 

“What did he do.” 

“That’s none of your concern, princess.” 

Hux left Phamsa alone in the room. Hux stormed through his tunnels he built into the castle. He reached the room he built, for his ministers and for him to conspire and plan. “Get the rest of the ministers here as soon as you can.” Hux barked at the one who was currently in the room. 

Hux waited for his men to file into the room. Everything that had been done. The future that had been built was fading faster than the idea was created. 

When most of the minister had gathered Hux began to speak. “My son has lost all sense of reason. And why you might be wondering. Some foreign mut.” The minister began muttering between each other. “And that’s treason on his part.” 

“He needs to be punished.” One spoke up. 

“I agree. But then our doors will be slammed shut. But this can all stop. When we get rid of his distraction. When that girl is dead. I think he’ll see the light. And he’ll grow up. He won’t just walk back to the plan we made. Kylo we’ll be back on this plan faster than he decided to leave it. Like father, like son.” 

Hux looked around at the ministers. “Sir you know this needs to be done very quickly.” 

“Yes. It does. So do as I say and do it quickly. Find a slave girl named Rey. And as soon as do, kill her.”


	17. How I Know You (Reprise)

Rey sat on the stairs of the pavilion that her people made. She kept on telling herself. As long as she didn’t see Kylo until she had escaped, it would be easy. It would be easy to escape. It would be easy to forget about him. 

That would have been true. 

“Your highness.” Rey looked up. 

“Beebee.” Rey smiled at her. “Are you alright?” 

“You’ll make it out.” Beebee sat next to Rey. “We’ll make sure of it. I’ll help hold the soldiers back that come after you.”

“That’s very sweet of you Beebee.”

“My father and I will both help you.” 

“Beebee is there something else you wanted to tell me.” 

Beebee then remembered what she was there for. “Yes. Captain Ren asked me to bring this to you.” 

Rey hoped that Beebee didn’t see Rey’s breath hitch. Beebee was holding out a letter to Rey. Rey took the letter and whispered her thanks to Beebee. Rey walked to the top of the pavilion. When Beebee followed her, Rey asked that she was able to read to read the letter privately. Beebee left and Rey opened the letter. 

'I’m sorry, for everything, I said. And everything I forgot to say too. When things get so complicated I stumble and at best muddle through. I wish that our lives could be simpler. I don’t want the world. Only you. I wish I could tell you this face to face. But there’s never the time, never the place. So this letter will have to do. I love you.' 

Rey folded the letter up and placed it in her dress. So much for forgetting about Kylo. It wasn’t going to happen. Rey knew that for her to escape she would have to put her country first. Resistance first. It should have always come first. She never should have been so worked up in her own selfish pleasures. While some royalty could afford to do that, like Phasma, Rey couldn’t. She wasn’t even a true princess anymore. Her people had no real power. Neither did she. 

“Rey.” Rey glanced down. “Are you okay. Your highness.” Finn said. 

Rey sighed, she looked away from him. He was the only person who knew everything. “I guess.”

“Princess it’ll be alright. Tomorrow, you, your father and the grand duchess will be free.” Rey made her way down towards her people who were waiting for something. Probably for her to say something. 

Rose ran to Rey’s side. “We shall live to tell our grandchildren, the story of the royals great escape.”

“Rey the Resistance will live. Our country shall continue to live.” 

Beebee quickly broke into the circle. “Guards. Palace guards. Coming inside.” 

Rey felt her arm being grabbed. Poe had pulled her and Beebee towards a tent. “What the!”

“We’re a family, you’re my daughter and Beebee’s older sister until they leave.” Poe whispered to Rey.

“Excuse me.” Rey whispered.

“We are looking for Rey.” A guard shouted. Beebee blocked Rey from view. Poe put his hand over Rey’s mouth. More people crowded around Rey, while the guards were looking through the others. “Which one is she.” Beebee kept herself in front of Rey.

“I am Rey.” Everyone gasped as they saw Rose walked forward. The guards grabbed her and dragged her out of the camp. Rey tried to go after them, but Poe and Beebee kept holding her back as she screamed after Rose. 

Rey fell down onto the ground when they left the camp. Rose was going to die. Rose was going to face certain death and it was her fault. 

“Forgive us, Princess.” 

“Forgive you for what?”

“But anyone of us would give our lives for the Resistance.” Poe said. 

Of course. They thought that the First Order discovered her identity. That they were holding the Princess of the Resistance captive. Eliminate her, eliminate hope for the Resistance. 

But Rey knew the truth. Someone had discovered her relationship with Kylo. It shouldn’t have mattered, people in high power tended to be disloyal. Unless Kylo decided he didn’t want that. 

He wanted to be loyal, to Rey. He told Rey he'd give up the throne. Rey felt tears pooling in her eyes. Someone had died because of what had happened between her and Kylo. If she continued to be with him, more people would die, Luke and Leia wouldn’t be able to escape. 

It had to end. She couldn’t be with Kylo.

Fin sat down next to her. “Rey…”

“Rose is dead because I’m a careless fool.” Rey whimpered. “I’m an idiot who only thinks of herself.”

“We couldn’t let them take our princess.”

“No! This isn’t about me being the princess.” Rey stood brushed her tears away and started walking towards the walls of the camp.

“No!” Finn grabbed Rey’s arm. “It’s not that.” Rey pulled her arm away. “Where are you going.” Rey didn’t answer she just kept on walking towards the exit of the camp. “You’re going to meet him. Aren’t you?” 

“Finn I don’t expect you to understand, I don’t understand myself. But I have to see him.” Rey said.

Finn was stunned but he knew that was going. “No!”

“But I have to see him.”

“No! No!” Rey could tell that Finn thought that she was going to Kylo for another reason. “You cannot give yourself to him. Starkiller has taken too much from us already. You are our Princess, our hope, our inspiration.” 

“I’m sorry Finn.” 

Rey turned to go.

“There is a time there is a place when love should conquer all. The rest of life is pushed aside as truth and reason fall. But only if that selfishness could lead to something good. I thought I knew you princess but I never understood. I don’t know you.” 

Rey ran out of the camp before anyone else tried to stop her. 

“I don’t know you.” Finn said. 

 

Rey knew the best way to get into the castle without being seen. She stopped when she saw the guards and Rose. 

“Next time you think about screwing around with our top captain. And next king.” A guard was towering over her with an axe in his hand. 

“I never did such a thing.” Rose said. “I don’t understand.”

“I think you just want to avoid your death. You think you can seduce someone into freeing you.” 

Rey poked her head around the corner so she could see better. 

“How could you?” Rose mouthed to Rey. “With him?” 

“It’s over.” Rey mouthed to Rose. “I just ended it too late.” The guard holding his axe raise it above Rose’s head. “I’m so sorry.” The guard brought the axe down on Rose’s neck. Rey flinched but she didn’t look away. No one else was going to die because of her.


	18. Written in the Stars

It was doomed. Her love was doomed. Nothing would change that. The love that was between them, doomed themselves and both of their worlds. Rey felt that she had seen all the consequences of her love that she needed to see. Someone had died because of her. Someone Rey knew and trusted. 

Rose had spent her life as Rey’s bodyguard, trained to protect at a moment's notice. One of an elite few who were skilled enough to protect Rey. Rey tried to keep herself and them out of harm's way. 

Look at how well that ended up for her. One dead girl. Who had nothing to do with why she was killed. No more deaths, no more having to choose between duty and love. Duty won. 

Rey knew she had to get the Kylo. Tell him the truth. And let him know she hadn’t died and why what was between them needed to stop. 

No one would know who she was if she just walked in the palace. Anyone who was after her would believe she was dead. Unless she saw Phasma. Rey walked around the palace, hiding every time she heard footsteps. 

 

“Go away.” Kylo sat on the edge of the balcony in his quarters, looking at Starkiller that night. He could sense Hux near. He wasn’t lying when he said that evil had a distinctive smell to it. “I’m not marrying Phasma.”

“I don’t see what your other options are.”

“I will throw myself off this balcony.” Kylo refused to look at Hux at all. He looked down to see how far the ground was from the balcony. “I’d probably die. Good luck taking over without being in control of someone to marry the princess.”

“I have not been in control of you. I let you lead armies.” 

“I would have been doing that, whether I was betrothed to the princess or not.” 

“You would have had traitorous scumbags for parents.” 

“I’d take them over almost anyone here right about now.”

“Kylo stop being a baby and look at me.” 

“No.” 

“Kylo.”

“No.” 

“Kylo you are going to marry Phasma end of story.” 

“Not if I can help it.”

“She’s dead Kylo.” 

“Who’s dead.” 

“That slave girl. Rey.” 

Kylo finally turned to look Hux’s way. “What did you do.” Kylo stormed at Hux. He pinned him against the wall. “What happened to her!”

“She’s dead.” Hux pushed Kylo off of him. “You should be thanking me for that.” 

“Thank you?” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Kylo pushed Hux against the wall. “Listen here you scoundrel. If it is the last thing I do I will get my revenge on you. Now get out of my chambers.” Kylo went back to the balcony. He dangerously let himself hang farther off the edge. He heard footsteps walk away. 

Rey was dead. She was killed, murdered. And it was his fault. 

“I’m such an idiot.” Kylo muttered to himself. He looked back out over Starkiller. Back down. “Maybe I could join her.” Kylo teetered on the edge of the balcony. “I’m not good enough to join her in heaven.” Kylo still thought off jumping. It could work. He saw as better than living a life without Rey. 

“Stop!” Kylo jumped at Rey’s voice. Of course, her spirit would tell him to live. 

“I can’t go on like this.” 

“Kylo don’t.” Kylo closed his eyes as climbed farther over the balcony. He was startled when a pair of hands pulled at him. “Kylo what are you doing.” 

Kylo breathed more quickly. “It can’t be.” 

“Kylo.” Rey’s voice became more panicked. 

He looked behind his shoulder. Rey. Alive. Rey was alive. “Rey.” He turned around and wrapped his arms around her. “I thought you were… You were…” He choked out. 

“They came for me but they took another.” Rey held Kylo’s forearms as she looked to him. “I blame myself.” 

Kylo shook his head. “No. It’s not your fault. It was mine. I put you in danger.” 

Rey glanced at the balcony. “Speaking of danger. Please get back over here.” 

Kylo nodded. Rey stepped back while he climbed back over the balcony. “You’re alive.” Kylo muttered, before kissing Rey. Rey was hesitant but she kissed him back. “I put you in danger. I swear it will never happen again. I’m calling off the wedding.” 

Rey was stunned. “But you’ve been preparing your whole life for it.” 

“I don’t care. I am going to build you a house on an island at the border of our countries. And we’ll sail the Nile together.” 

“Kylo.” It was simple but it was the life she could have had. Have normal worries. She could be normal. Kylo was offering her a life to be normal and go sailing. But Rey wasn’t normal, she had her duty. She had to get Luke and Leia freed. She had to help her country. Rey shook her head. She backed away from Kylo. “You can’t.”

“What?” 

“You can’t call off the wedding.” 

“I can and I will.” Kylo moved closer to Rey.

Rey shook her head and moved away. “I do love you Kylo. But you must marry Princess Phasma tomorrow.” They were in a situation that couldn’t work. If Rey wasn’t the Princess of the Resistance, maybe it could work. But Rey was the Princess of the Resistance. “What you want for us. It’s impossible.”

“Nothing is impossible.” 

“They would hunt us down. It is a foolish plan.” 

“I will find away for us to be together.” 

“Don’t you see we can’t. Ever what happened to someone today. Someone died because of me. I’m here to tell you we can never meet again.”

“Rey.” 

Rey couldn’t look Kylo in the eyes. She turned and leaned against a pillar. “Weren’t expecting that. No one will suffer anymore. Simple really. Isn’t it. A word or two and then. A lifetime of not knowing where or how or why or when.” She played with the crystals Kylo gave her. “You think of me or speak of me. And wonder what befell that someone you once loved, so long ago so well.” 

“Rey. Rey please.”

“Kylo we can’t.” Rey didn’t step out from the pillar. She didn’t need too. 

Kylo stepped in front of her. “I can tell you this then. If you ever worry about me or wonder if I’m thinking of you. You’ll never have to wonder what I’ll feel as living shuffles by. You don’t have to ask me and I won’t need to reply. Every moment of my life from now until I die. I will think or dream of you and fail to understand how a perfect love can be confounded out of hand.

Is it written in the stars  
Are we paying for some crime  
Is that all that we are good for  
Just a stretch of mortal time  
Or some God's experiment  
In which we have no say  
In which we're given paradise  
But only for a day”

Kylo was close to going down on his knees for Rey to stay. Rey couldn’t. Whatever she did, she couldn’t stay. “Marry the Princess. Kylo you can help my people. This could be our chance to do something important.” How could he understand? It was impossible. “Don’t you see. It may be the whole reason we met.” 

“That would be some kind of cruel trick.”

Rey kept her distance from Kylo. It was easier for her to walk away if she was away from him. “Not if the Gods put us together for some greater purpose. Kylo, nothing can be altered. There is nothing to decide. No escape. No change of heart, nor any place to hide.”

“You are all I ever want but this I am denied. Sometimes in my darkest thoughts, I wish I’d never learn.” 

“What it is to be in love and have that love returned.” Rey looked back towards him. She wanted to go with him. She could if she wanted to doom their very extense along with thousands of other peoples. But it was love. “Is it written in the stars  
Are we paying for some crime  
Is that all that we are good for  
Just a stretch of mortal time.”

Rey faced Kylo as they sung together. “For some God's experiment  
In which we have no say  
In which we're given paradise  
But only for a day.”

Kylo bowed his head as he walked back towards Rey, “I will do as you ask me to.”

“Thank you.”

“But you must also do something for me.” Rey grew concerned. He could try and trick her into going with him. “Go home.”

“What?”

“Go home. Leave Starkiller forever.” 

“What are you saying?” 

“When I am taking my wedding vows, there will be a boat waiting for you at the docks to return you to the Resistance. At least I will have some happiness knowing that you are free.” 

Rey softly kissed Kylo. If she knew that he would have let her go if she just asked, the escape would have honestly been a bit easier to plan. “Thank you.” 

“I swear I’ll love you until my dying days, and maybe I’ll find you again.” 

Rey kissed Kylo again. “I love you.” Rey backed away. She kept her eyes on Kylo for as long as possible before she ran back into the palace. 

Kylo looked back out onto Starkiller Rey wasn’t dead and she live the rest of her life in freedom. Once the Resistance King and Grand Duchess died there would be no need to be around the Resistance anymore. Rey was free, Kylo felt bound.


	19. I Know the Truth

Phasma pushed the door to the balcony a little bit as she heard Rey run out of the room. Phasma kept quiet as she looked at Kylo, looking over the balcony edge. How could she have not known? How could she have seen nothing? 

After Rey, Kylo became much more distant, yet more caring. 

Kylo and Rey loved each other. Yet Rey kept on telling Kylo to marry Phasma. Do what should be done. Kylo had also freed Rey. He couldn’t really do that. But he still did. He had never done such a kind thing for anyone before. 

The wedding was tomorrow. And she just learned that the groom was interested in the best friend. Wasn’t that something. 

Kylo started to turn back to the room. Phasma hid behind the pillar before she could be seen. Phasma heard his footsteps. She watched him leave. 

Phasma walked over to the balcony. How have I come to this? She thought. She spent most of her life, wanting someone who never wanted her. How did she throw half a lifetime away, without any thought at all? 

Phasma saw Rey running to the camp, where the Resistance people were. She couldn’t do anything to her. Rey was Phasma’s best friend. She deserved more than what she had. Kylo was right to free her. Phasma wasn’t going to do anything about Rey being freed. Rey deserved it. 

But still her best friend and fiance. Together in love. It was a little too much to take in. 

Phasma went back to her quarters. A large number of handmaidens were waiting for her. Phasma brushed them all aside. Phasma undressed and changed into nightclothes. P

Phasma spent a while trying to sleep. She was going to marry someone the next day who did not love her. While Kylo would likely deny that he loved Rey, Phasma knew he would be lying. 

The next morning handmaidens fluttered around Phasma, desperate to get her ready. Phasma got out of bed. She didn’t feel the energy to go throw the day. 

The thing that nagged at Phasma was the fact, that she still wanted Kylo. She knew that there was nothing between them. That didn’t change her feelings one bit. 

Phasma’s handmaidens showed her a beautiful flowing gown. “It’s nice.” Was all Phasma said. 

The handmaidens exchanged looks. This was not expected of Phasma. Especially on her wedding day. 

“Is Princess Phasma here?” A familiar face poked through the door. 

“Rey?” 

Rey walked into the room. “Hello, your highness.” Rey curtsied to Phasma. “Congratulations on your wedding.” 

If Phasma didn’t know what was between Rey and Kylo she wouldn’t have sensed the small bit of sadness in her voice. Phasma pulled Rey into a hug. “Thank you for everything.” Phasma whispered to Rey. 

Rey pulled away. “Are you nervous?” Rey picked the brush up from Phasma’s vanity. Phasma nodded. Rey began brushing at Phasma’s hair. “You don’t need to be. It’s going to be a beautiful ceremony. Everyone is going to love you.” Rey looked at Phasma’s dress. “That dress is going to look lovely on you.” 

“Thank you.” Phasma said blankly. “I wish you were able to see.” Phasma regretted her words as she said them. “Actually…” 

“It’s alright.” Rey pulled at a knot in Phasma’s hair. “There we go.” Rey pulled the brush away. “Your hair is all brushed through.”

Phasma turned to Rey. “You have been such a wonderful friend.” 

“Well, I’ve-”

Phasma hugged Rey again. “Never change.” 

Rey put her arms around Phasma. “I don’t think that’s possible.” Phasma stepped away. “Now it’s time to get you in your dress.” 

Other handmaidens held out the dress for Phasma. Another handmaiden helped Phasma out of her nightclothes. Phasma stepped into her wedding gown. Handmaidens pulled it up and tied the back. 

Phasma turned to Rey. “Is it alright?” 

Rey picked up a pin with small pearls of the vanity. She walked to Phasma and placed the pin in her hair. “It’s perfect.” 

Phasma looked at Rey. “Thank you for everything. I think you’ve done enough for me. You can go. Be with your people today.” 

Rey curtsied to Phasma. “Thank you, your highness.” 

Phasma watched as Rey left her room for the last time. Phasma sighed. She hated to see Rey go, but Rey deserved the best. She deserved freedom and she deserve Kylo and a lot more than Phasma did. 

Phasma’s face was blank as her handmaidens put makeup on her face. When they were finished and Phasma saw herself in her mirror, she didn’t feel better about anything. Nothing had really changed. Rey was still leaving, Kylo still loved Rey, and Phasma was still marrying someone who didn’t care. 

All Phasma’s handmaidens gushed over how beautiful Phasma was. Phasma didn’t feel that way. She felt the worse that day then she did in years. Another handmaiden placed a veil over Phasma’s head. The veil fell over her face, covering her emotionless face. 

Phasma’s handmaidens started to lead Phasma out of her quarters. The wedding would be just outside the palace. It would look like something from the stories that people told. It wouldn’t feel like one though. Phasma didn’t see any of the Resistance people. They were probably asking Rey about her freedom. Actually, most them were probably making food for later in the ceremony. 

Phasma was lead out into the courtyard, where the celebration dinner would be. Like she had wanted there were lots of lilies and there was a sculpture that looked like herself. Everything was the way Phasma’s imagined it. With the exception of the most important parts of a wedding. 

Phasma walked to the outside of the palace, all citizens of Starkiller were watching. Kylo was already waiting for Phasma. She knew what he was really waiting for. Rey would be free by the time this was over. Kylo had given her freedom. Phasma would have given it to Rey, if she wasn’t thinking about herself all the time. 

Music blared. Phasma began walking down the aisle. Kylo turned to Phasma. His face was just as blank as Phasma’s was. Neither one of them felt anything. 

People of Starkiller bowed down to her as she walked to meet Kylo at the altar, where Snoke was standing behind it. Phasma continued going down the aisle, but at a slower pace than she expected to on her wedding day. She didn’t want this anymore. She still wanted Kylo, but she couldn’t have him. His heart belonged to Rey. It was something Phasma could accept. And she could understand. Rey was a wonderful person. 

Phasma reached the end of the aisle and stood at the altar. She and Kylo faced each other. No one would have noticed that they both were feeling nothing in the moment. What was happening right now, meant nothing, in how they felt. 

The wedding was now, instead of some other time, was that Snoke wanted to see Phasma marry before he died. Phasma knew it. Kylo knew it. Everyone knew it. 

Everything passed by slowly to Phasma. Yet she still didn’t remember or pay attention to anything her father was saying. Until he the words that kept her bound were spoken. “As witnessed by the gods and all of Starkiller, I pronounce you man and wife.” Phasma’s breath hitched when she heard the words. “May your lives be forever filler with the joy of this moment.” 

Joy was highly exaggerated. If joy was even a word that anyone felt.

A guard ran in, “The Resistance King and Grand Duchess have escaped!”


	20. Elaborate Lives (Reprise)

Everything became frantic. 

“Fan out across the city. We need to find them.” Kylo shouted at his men. 

“The fastest route to the Resistance is by water.” Hux approached Kylo. “Send a regiment to search the docks.”

Rey. “No. Seal the docks.” Kylo started running that way. “No one gets there before I do.” 

Kylo ran to the docks. Rey was there. She had to escape. 

 

Finn was urging Rey, Luke, and Leia forward. “Princess we must hurry they sounded the alarm.” Finn urged Rey into the boat that was waiting for them. 

“Rey.” Rey’s head turned to Kylo as she made his way forward. 

“Rey the rope.” Luke said to her. 

Rey looked at Luke than to Kylo. “Forgive me Luke. I need one last moment with him.”

“Daughter.” Rey got out of the boat and went to Kylo. 

Kylo looked to Luke then Rey. “Of course. Of course. You’re the Resistance Princess. You had me marry Phasma so you could escape.” Rey was shaking her head, Kylo didn’t notice. “What a fool I am. It was all a lie, every word, every kiss.” 

“No. Kylo-”

“Son?” Leia spoke up. 

“What.” Everyone turned to Leia. “Leia, Ben has been missing for over 20 years.” Luke said. 

“Luke look at him.” Leia said. “Can’t you see it. It’s not obvious. But-”

“He looks like his father.” Luke finished. 

Rey and Finn looked at Kylo. Then each other. “Oh my goodness.” Finn started. “She’s right.” 

“What’s going on?” 

“The true king of the Resistance has been missing since he was born. He was taken by Starkiller people.” Rey and Finn got onto their knees and bowed to Kylo. “You are the Resistance prince.” Leia said. “Prince Ben Solo.” 

“My real name is Ben?” Kylo asked. 

Leia nodded. 

Kylo’s gaze went back to Rey. “Did you know.” He helped Rey up to her feet. 

Rey shook her head. “No. I didn’t. If I did…” 

"You suspected it." Leia said. "You're destined to only love another member of royalty, specifically my son." 

Rey looked back at the boat. “But I wasn't certain. If I was, I would have asked you to come with.” 

“You didn’t”

“Too many people have suffered because of me.” 

“How much of us though, was a lie?”

“I never lied when I said that I loved you.” Rey whispered. “Please believe me.” 

“She’s still alive!” Hux’s voice boomed. 

Kylo put his hand on his sword, Finn already has his out. “I have this.” Finn went after the guard that had come with Hux. Finn fought the guard and beat him. Hix pulled out his sword and went after Finn. 

“Rey, Ben.” Leia called to them. 

“Rey.” Kylo pushed Rey towards the boat. “This is your last chance to escape. Go!” 

Rey looked back to see Hux put his sword through Finn. “No!” Rey ran to Finn. 

Kylo was at the boat. “Kylo! For the good of Starkiller don’t let them escape.” 

Kylo cut the rope and pushed the boat away. 

“Rey.” 

Rey watched as the boat was taken down the river. 

Hux stared at Kylo. “What have you done?” 

“It’s over Hux.” Kylo stood over Rey and Finn. He held his sword out at Hux. “When they come for me, they’ll come for you too.” 

Hux laughed. “No. That won’t happen. Starkiller needs me.” 

Kylo glared at Hux. “Really. Because I don’t think that Starkiller needs someone who poisons their leader.” 

“What…I… I would never… You know I wouldn’t-”

“You stole me from my parents. Kept me from being who I am meant to be.”

‘What are you talking about? I saved you.” 

“I was a prince of the Resistance. With my parents.” 

Hux’s eyes went down to Rey. “You!” Hux swung his sword to Rey. Kylo blocked his blow. “You’re defending her?” 

“You caused the war by taking me away. You brought all of this together. I think you should run.” The tip of Kylo’s sword was on Hux’s chest. Hux ran. 

Rey pulled on the leg of Kylo’s pants. Kylo kneeled next to Rey. “Kylo, he’s dying. Finn?” 

“Forgive me, Princess, and my Prince. I have failed you.” 

Rey was shaking her head. “No. Finn don’t think that.”

“I wanted to go back to the Resistance. Take me home.” Finn drew his final breath. 

Kylo held Rey as she cried over he best friend. Kylo saw a group of guards approach them. He didn’t let Rey out of his arms until the guard forced them apart. 

The guard brought Rey and Kylo into prisons cells in the palace. As Rey and Kylo were being put into cells, Phasma walked into the prison. She looked between Kylo and Rey. Phasma walked towards Kylo as he was pushed into a cell.

“Phasma I never wanted to hurt you.” Kylo said. 

“I want to help you.” Phasma said. She looked back at Rey. “Maybe..” Phasma looked back. “My father wants to bury you both alive.” 

Kylo nodded his head. “Makes sense. That’s what we do to traitors.” 

Phasma panicked. “You’re fine with this.” Kylo shrugged. “Kylo listen to me. If deny everything against you, my father still might spare you.” Kylo shook his head. “What, Kylo-”

“Phasma.” Kylo looked over to Rey. “Rey is everything, I should be. Her love for people and her bravery. The way she shows that puts me to shame.” Phasma agreed with that. “Everything in my life has felt wrong. Expect for her.” 

Phasma sighed. She looked at Kylo. He was gazing at Rey. The love in his eyes was clear. He never looked at Phasma that way. He never looked at anything that way. “Kylo. Did you ever love me?” 

Kylo looked to Phasma. “I’ve loved you for my whole life.” Kylo looked back at Rey. “Not the way-”

“You love Rey. You loved me as a friend.” 

“Yeah. That’s right.” 

Rey punched the guard to get out of his grip. The guard took her hair and pushed Rey down by it. “Hey!” Phasma walked to the guard. She pulled his hand away from Rey. “Take your hands off of her. After all she is a princess.” 

Rey looked down as she spoke, “Phasma there were so many times I wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t.”

“No wonder you understood me so well.” 

“Phasma I am to blame for this. No Kylo. You can spare him. Please let him live.”

“Rey, I can’t.” 

“Don’t you love him?” 

“I do but I can’t do anything for the two of you.” Phasma said. 

Rey bowed her head. “I understand.” 

“Your highness.” A guard called to Phasma. “You and the prisoners are needed for the hearing of their punishment.” 

Phasma left the prison with Kylo and Rey in chains behind her. The three of them were escorted to a courtroom, where many people of high power watched. Phasma took her side next to her father. Rey and Kylo were pushed onto the floor. 

“Let us begin.” Snoke said. “Hux’s plot has been uncovered. Kylo I choose you. I trusted you. I trusted your father-” 

“My father was the Resistance king.” 

The room gasped. Phasma thought that nothing else could shock her that week. She was wrong. “Resistance.” She said under her breath. 

Snoke sighed. “I never thought you would realize that.” 

The room gasped again. “You knew?” Phasma said to her father. "If you want more land there was a much better way to get your way."

Snoke ignored Phasma’s comment. “The criminals will now receive their sentences.” 

“Father I have a request.” Phasma interrupted.

Snoke sighed and looked to Phasma. “Yes?”

“I know that they must die, for what they’ve done. But I ask that they die together.” Phasma saw the flicker of hope in Rey and Kylo’s eyes. 

“That would be mercy after they disgraced you in front of the entire nation.” 

“I was the one wronged. It should be my decision what happens to them.” 

“You don’t know your own mind.” Snoke turned back to the room. 

“Father. You have poison in your blood. We both know this. Son I will be completely alone. Everyone I love will be gone. So must allow me to practice my power over Starkiller. Because I am your successor and because I demand it.” 

Snoke looked again at Phasma. Phasma held her gaze with her father. “Fine.” 

Phasma stepped forward she looked to Rey and Kylo. She could see behind their eyes they were thankful to Phasma, for the gift of spending their last moments together. Phasma looked out at the room. “For their crimes, the traitors will be buried in one tomb. Together.” 

Guards pulled Kylo and Rey out of the room. They were dragged far away from the palace, past the Resistance camp, where you could hear the Resistance people celebrating. Their King and Grand Duchess had escaped. They didn’t know that the lost prince had been found. And that he was being dragged to his death, with their princess.

The tomb was all ready for them. Kylo was thrown into the tomb first. Rey was thrown in and she landed on Kylo. Before they could sit upright, the tomb was closed above them. They heard as sand piled onto the tomb above them. 

“It’s so dark.” Rey said under her breath. 

Kylo pulled Rey into his arms. He brushed her hair behind her ear. “I’m right here. There is another world waiting for us. I can feel it. Just waiting for us.”

“Will you find me in that world?”

“If I have to search a thousand lifetimes for you, I will find you, Rey.”


End file.
